Wicked Game
by ouran4ever
Summary: Delilah Clarke moves to Domino City to escape her tragic past. While she knew her life would never be the same, she never anticipated the sinister allure of ancient magic within herself to hold secrets to her long-forgotten past, nor her undeniable attraction to a mysterious boy with demons of his own. KaibaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Lila stared up at the main building of her new school with an unpleasant mix of awe and trepidation. On one hand, she'd always loved school and had never attended one so grandiose while living in America; she was eager to explore its many chambers and halls and finally behold its world famous library. However, starting at a new school was never easy, even for her; the prospect of meeting new people, learning new rules, and adjusting to a foreign social order was daunting and her stomach was in knots. The bell rang, summoning her unconsciously forward and sealing her fate. Although she was surrounded by dozens of other students who decided to linger outside and enjoy their last taste of freedom, Lila had never felt so alone as she trudged up the stone steps into the main hallway. Recalling the directions to her classroom from her prior memorization of the map, she turned left then took another right until she saw room 105 on the left side of the hallway. Well, she didn't so much move of her own volition so much as she was rammed and shoved by the other students making their way towards their classrooms. However, since she'd been small her whole life, she was used to holding her ground and moving swiftly through crowds to avoid being trampled. At 5'1", she was much smaller than the average 17 year old, so she doubted if the other students even noticed her amongst them. Frankly she was perfectly content with not being acknowledged as she dove into her classroom and took a seat towards the back of the class, keeping her eyes down as much as possible. Around her, she quietly observed her fellow students chattering loudly and playing that popular Duel Monster card game that still made no sense to her. One group towards the front of the classroom enraptured her the most, three boys and a girl playing cards; one blonde boy, two brunettes—a boy and girl—and a boy with the most outrageous hair she'd ever seen. His hair was multi-colored and spiked up; she'd read that Japanese people had colorful style and beauty preferences, but this was the most outlandish she'd seen in person so far. Lila was so transfixed by his hair that she didn't notice the girl of the group was looking across the room at her, smiling brightly. Lila smiled back shyly, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she looked towards her desk quickly. The final bell signaling the start of classes pierced the air just as a pretty, middle aged women entered the room and started commanding the attention of the still unruly students. Lila snapped out of her daze and finished organizing her school supplies on her desk.

"Good morning class, please take your seats!" The final students fell silent under her kind but stern gaze. "I'm Professor Arya Hikashi, and you may address me as Miss Hikashi or simply professor. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your mathematics instructor, for those lucky enough to have me." A few students snickered and Lila furrowed her brow in confusion. "Congratulations on making it to your junior year! I'll pass out your final class schedules, go over a few rule changes for this year, and then set you loose again before class lets out. But first, I've been told to introduce our new student, Delilah Clark, who's joining us all the way from America." Miss Hikashi scanned the crowd until her eyes fell on Lila, who wilted like a dying flower under her gaze. "Delilah dear, please come up to the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself!" Her tone allowed for no negotiation.

 _Oh Christ, not this_ … Lila groaned internally but put on her brightest smile as she stood, straightened out her dark blue skirt, then carefully tread to the front of the class and faced her peers.

"Hi everyone, my name is Delilah Clark, but please just call me Lila, or Dell, or even Lil. I prefer anything but Delilah, although I have been called worse," Lila stated dryly. Soft laughter broke out amongst the class, and Lila smirked; she'd always been told she had a quick, dry wit and great sense of humor, which took people by surprise given how mild-mannered and sweet she appeared.

"I was born and raised in America, but moved here recently to further my education in health science; I've heard Japan has among the best healthcare programs in the world." _Liar,_ she scolded herself; it's not like she'd reveal the real reason she was here, less she be stigmatized again. "I'm really excited to be here, and thanks for being so welcoming." She concluded and took her seat, her classmates applauded and someone even whistled appreciatively before being scolded by the professor. Despite her best attempts to occupy herself and avoid further embarrassment, she couldn't help but glance up again as the feeling of being watched overwhelmed her. She pretended to stretch so she could look around as nonchalantly as possible, and noted the piercing, intense blue gaze of a boy in the back of the room, a few desks down from her. Along with the coolness in his bright blue eyes, the first thing Lila noticed was his striking handsomeness; he appeared tall even while seated and despite his put-together look, wore his dark hair in the tousled, messy style that Lila found irresistible. Too dumbstruck to even smile, Lila just stared back, intimidated by his scrutinizing gaze.

"Thank you, Lila. We're happy you're here. Now the moment I know you've all been waiting for, your final class schedules! Please wait until I've handed all of them out before you start moving around, it'll go much quicker. After everyone has their schedules, it's free time until class lets out." Professor handed out everyone's schedule and Delilah opened hers eagerly, determined to know where her next class would be so she could make her way to it quickly without having to stop and talk to anyone on the way out of homeroom. After the schedules were all distributed, everyone scattered to compare theirs with their friends, but Delilah stayed put and took out the book she brought, the newest terror-suspense story from her favorite author.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice chimed beside her, startling Lila out of her novel and back into reality. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. My name is Tea Gardner." Tea was the girl who had smiled at Lila earlier. Her bright blue eyes sparkled excitedly as she flipped her short brown hair aside. "Also I wanted to invite you to sit with me and my friends, if you want." Tea grinned kindly. "Seriously though, no pressure. My friends are the greatest people on the planet though, so you'd totally be missing out, just saying…" Tea teased, eliciting a shy grin out of Lila. Lila was always shy around new people, but Tea seemed nice and she could definitely use friends.

"I'd love that, thanks Tea." Tea beamed as Lila packed her stuff and walked over towards Tea's friend group.

"Hi Lila, my name's Yugi Moto, it's so great to meet you!" The small boy with the insane hair stood up and offered his hand, which Lila shook gratefully. Lila's gazed then honed in on the unusual necklace he was wearing, and she felt a strange jolt of energy pass through her as she took the boy's hand. The surge of power was comparable to an intense sensation of déjà vu tinged with something dark and sinister; it frightened and compelled her, and she found it difficult to look away as the boy introduced her to his friends. "This is Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor," he motioned towards the blonde and the brunette boy, respectively, who each grinned widely and waved before arguing about whose turn it was in the game.

"Dude, stop trying to cheat! I've been keeping tabs on turns the whole game, and I know it's my turn!" Tristan declared, his hazel eyes flashing.

"Oh how convenient that _you're_ keeping tabs and it's magically _your_ turn!" Joey retorted in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"You're from Brooklyn?" Lila asked, snapping out of her fugue state to engage in the conversation.

"Yep, born and raised baby! I moved here with my dad a couple years ago after my parents split. You ever been?" Joey inquired, honey brown eyes soft and inquisitive.

"I lived there for a while actually, but only for 8 months. We moved around a lot…"

"We meaning?…" Tristan asked.

"Just my mom and I." Lila stated, in a tone that she hoped conveyed that that's all she wanted to say on the matter. Yugi at least seemed to pick up on it and changed the subject.

"So, what brought you to Domino City?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know how great the science programs are here, and there's great opportunities for scholarships if you work at certain companies that are affiliated with them. My top choice would be Kaiba Corp., but I'd be happy working with Industrial Illusions also."

"Good luck," Joey scoffed. "Not because I don't believe in you, just because I'd rather be strung up by my balls than work for that arrogant asshole, Kaiba."

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed. "Watch your language!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Lila knowing what a completely uncivilized animal you are so soon!" Tristan snickered, eliciting a scowl from Joey.

"Like you're not all thinking the same thing! Seto Kaiba's the most narcissistic, cold- hearted, stuck-up prick I've ever met, and I grew up in the ghetto part of the Bronx; I have a degree in knowing who's an asshole!"

"Shh, Joey, he'll hear you! You can't afford to get into another fight and sent to detention, especially on the first day of school! This was supposed to be a fresh start for you!" Tea warned.

"Eh, I could take him! Besides, he can't hear me with his head that far up his ass!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'he'll hear you'? Is the school bugged by corporate drones or something?" Lila laughed skeptically.

"No, he's right over there," Tristan tilted his head to the right. "The tall guy sitting in the back." Lila casually glanced towards the back of the class, although she already had a guess as to who she'd see. Sure enough, Ol' Blue Eyes was still scowling sternly down at his book.

"That boy? How does a kid our age run a multi-billion dollar corporation? Doesn't Japan have child labor laws?" Lila questioned.

"When you're richer than God, the rules don't seem to apply to you," Tristan said bitterly.

"Well, thanks for the heads-up, but I'm still gonna try to get employed. CEO's don't normally interact with lower level employees anyway, and it's not like I'd have to be his personal slave or anything, right?" Lila was surprised how easy it was for her to open up to these people, practically strangers, but she felt so comfortable with them already. "Anyway, he can't be that bad, maybe he's just misunderstood." Lila cringed at how cliché that sounded, but the sentiment was true; you never knew what someone was going through, what front they had to put up to protect themselves. She'd know as well as anyone, and she'd hate to be judged before being given a chance to show her true colors. She regarded the somber boy curiously before re-focusing her attention on her new friends. "So what was up earlier with Professor talking about how she's the best math teacher? I thought teachers were supposed to pretend not to be biased."

The group, Tea especially, scowled in unison. "There's only one other math teacher for our grade level, Mr. Kano, and he's a total pervert. He's always looking at the female students' legs and chests, trying to touch them, and I heard he attacked a girl at some after school tutoring session he made her go to!" Tea cried fearfully; this was not an attempt to haze her; Lila knew how genuine fear sounded.

"That's awful, hasn't he been reported?" Lila asked.

"There was an investigation two years ago after the alleged attack, but nothing came of it. There was no evidence, and since it was the student's word against his, they pretty much brushed it off as a girl wanting attention. Since then he's gotten more careful, but I still see him creeping on girls; he's disgusting." Tristan spat angrily. "I guess he's creeped out Ms. Hikashi too; he just gives off a bad vibe; but again, without evidence, there's not much anyone can do."

"I have his class next…" Lila murmured.

"I have his class next too, Lila. I'll have your back!" Yugi stated sternly, violet eyes determined.

"It's true, Lila, Yugi's always got your back, and don't let his size fool ya; he's tough!" Joey affirmed, ruffling Yugi's hair affectionately.

Lila smiled shyly again. "Thanks guys." The gang talked until the bell to excuse first period rang, and Yugi and Lila separated from their friends to face Mr. Kano. On the way over, Lila again found herself inexplicably drawn to the unusual jewelry Yugi sported around his neck. That same foreboding feeling she'd experienced earlier enveloped her more than ever as she examined the necklace more closely. It resembled an upside down pyramid made of solid gold, and was comprised of many different interlocking pieces, engraved with an archaic symbol resembling an eye.

"That's a really interesting necklace, Yugi. Where'd you get it?" She asked, trying to sound casual despite the increasingly gnawing obsession with the jewelry.

"Oh this! It's actually a puzzle, an ancient Egyptian artifact that's part of a series of instruments called 'the Millennium items'. My grandpa brought it home after an archaeological dig some years back. It took me forever to put it together, but I've always loved games and puzzles, so it was a neat experience!" Yugi explained, gazing down at the puzzle with pride. Watching Yugi admire the puzzle, she sensed his connection to it, and it was something beyond mere ownership. Awe and wonder—along with fear, uncertainty, she realized- shone in his violet eyes, and she knew that Yugi must experience the same enraptured feeling as she did.

"Do you know any of the history behind it?" Yugi frowned.

"Hm, no, I wish. I've been doing research on it since I finished it, but I haven't had a lot of luck so far…"

"I like doing research, and history is so interesting; maybe I could help you? Two people working on figuring out a problem can be better than one…"

"Wow, you'd really do that?" Yugi exclaimed wondrously.

"Sure, if you'll have me."

"That sounds great! What I do know so far is kind of a long, crazy story, so maybe we could set aside some time this week to talk on the phone and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Perfect! You're the best!" Yugi gave her a warm hug and Lila accepted gratefully, eager to discover the reason behind her strange attraction to the artifact.

Kaiba's POV

Seto groaned in exasperation as the bell signaling students to class rang shrilly; only 8 AM on the first day of the school year, and he was sick of this shit already. By law he was required to attend the equivalent of 3 whole school days each week; the rest of his time he dedicated to running his company and looking after his younger brother, Mokuba. Although he hardly paid attention during school, today he couldn't seem to tune out the incessant prattling of the students around him as the teacher announced the new student. He glanced up from his book to acknowledge the new addition, a small, fair-skinned girl with dark hair and large dark eyes. She introduced herself as Lola, or maybe Lily…something like that; Kaiba was already disinterested in the plain, meek girl. The students tittered with laughter as she said something apparently funny, and he rolled his eyes at how easily amused they were. Not that he was surprised; they were simple, stupid children with nothing more interesting in their pathetic lives than fussing over a girl like she was a shiny new toy.

"Thank you Lila, we're happy you're here…" He heard professor excuse the girl from the scrutiny of the class and she returned quickly to her seat a few chairs to his right. Having nothing better to do, he decided to steal another glance at the girl to judge her with a more skilled, critical eye than his so-called peers. Upon closer look, he found her less plain; she was worthy of a second glance at least, and he could see why she appealed to the simpletons in his class. She possessed a simple, approachable beauty: a trim, softly feminine figure; dark, wavy hair in a low-maintenance style; clear, luminescent skin; expressive eyes— _that are looking right at me! Christ how long have I been staring?_ He thought in horror as he realized the girl—Lila, if he remembered correctly—was assessing him with a stunned, quizzical look. He shifted his gaze away and returned to his book, hoping he appeared casual and uninterested, because he was…right?


	2. Chapter 2

To say Mr. Kano was not at all what Lila expected was an understatement. Based on her friends' horror stories, she'd anticipated an old, decrepit goblin with yellow eyes and fangs, or something equally grotesque. She certainly didn't expect a trim, well-built man in his early thirties with a dashing grin, thick black hair, and bright green eyes set in a pleasant face.

"Let's sit back here, Lila," Yugi chirped, picking a seat towards the back of the room, away from Mr. Kano's admiring gaze as he not so subtly scanned her up and down, eyes lingering on her exposed legs. To an outsider who hadn't heard the rumors, he seemed to be an unassuming teacher acknowledging the new student, but to Lila he seemed more like a predator sizing up prey. She took a seat next to Yugi, unaware of anyone else besides Kano.

"You should really break that habit." A deep, slightly husky voice growled next to her. She snapped her head to her right and acknowledged Seto Kaiba's presence. She hadn't even noticed him enter the room, let alone that he was sitting right next to her.

"What?" She stammered ungracefully.

"The staring. It makes you look like an idiot." Kaiba sneered with a smirk.

Lila was taken aback; she remembered the gang's warnings about him, but didn't truly anyone could be so pompously rude. "You're one to talk…" Lila muttered sarcastically, recalling her first encounter with him in homeroom. Kaiba huffed and returned to his book, and thankfully class started before Lila could fathom an actually good comeback and land herself into trouble.

"Good morning class, welcome back. I see we have a new student this year. Delilah, is it?" Kano's voice lingered on the 'l' sounds in her name in a way that made Lila shudder.

"Just Lila," Lila corrected shortly, meeting Kano's gaze steadily. He made her nervous, sure, but she wasn't going to be intimidated by this creep.

"Well Lila, I'm looking forward to getting to know you," Kano said. Lila forced a smile and a curt nod. "Please open your textbooks to chapter one and follow along with the practice problems…"

Following the lecture, Kano asked everyone to pair up and work on the assigned classwork. Before Lila could even turn around, a girl in front of Yugi asked him to be her partner. Too polite to refuse, Yugi agreed and shot Lila an apologetic look. Lila gave him her best "don't worry about it" look before turning to scan the room for another partner, finding instead that everyone seemed paired off already. All except for one. Slowly she turned her head to her right where Kaiba sat motionless, focused on the problem in front of him while Lila assessed her own. She took a deep breath and scooted her desk to the right, trying to be as quiet and non-intrusive as possible.

"Hey Seto, did you want to partner up? I actually learned this material at my old school already, so I know my way around it pretty well." Seto swallowed his surprise at how quickly and quietly she'd bridged the distance between them, at her current proximity, at her boldness in approaching and addressing him so casually. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

Kaiba scoffed without looking at her. "I don't need help."

Lila took a deep breath to quell her nerves and tried again in her most cheerful tone. "I'm sure you don't, I'm just saying I know how to do it-"

"Good, then you should have no problem doing it on your own," Kaiba snapped sharply, effectively ending her cheerful babbling. Lila nodded slowly, biting back the scathing remarks bubbling behind her teeth; she really didn't want to start an argument and be known as a shit-stirrer her first day at school. Kaiba was surprised when she didn't retreat from her seat beside him; couldn't she take a hint? _She's either dumber than I thought, or just impossibly stubborn..._ He decided that she must be a bit of both, because no matter how many times he glowered at when their arms brushed together, she remained seated and focused on her work. Even though she appeared flustered at first, she recovered quickly and carried on with her work, not backing down. _If it bothers him that much, he can move his own damn desk…_ He had quickly finished his own work and was growing bored and impatient, wondering when the girl was going to relent and give him his space. He glanced at her again to find her deep in concentration: narrowed eyes, furrowed brow, the tip of her pencil between her lips… _Stop staring! What if she notices again?_ He hurriedly turned his attention to her class-work and almost laughed aloud at what she was stumped on, leaning towards "dumb" more than "stubborn" on his self-created scale to rate her pig-headedness.

"You're following the order of operations wrong," He interjected smugly. Lila glanced up, brows furrowed in confusion. Kaiba sighed in exasperation before roughly snatching away her pencil and erasing part of her work. "You subtracted too soon, you're supposed to multiply these together first." He rewrote the problem following his own instructions, and Lila realized where she'd gone wrong. She flushed in embarrassment; such a simple mistake, and of course she had to make it in front of Kaiba. He placed her pencil back on her desk before returning to his own work, sure that he'd finally humiliated her into submission and she'd leave him alone. Feeling that this might be another chance to initiate a conversation and get on better terms with him, Lila tried engaging him again.

"Why were you looking at my paper anyway, cheater?" Lila teased light-heartedly. Kaiba rolled his eyes. _What the hell was up with this girl?_

"I already told you, I don't need help. And if anyone was going to cheat, they wouldn't cheat off of someone with that stupid look on their face."

Lila recoiled in confusion. "What look?"

"That vacant, wide eyed stare; it's like you're a deer in headlights. Between that and the slack-jawed staring, I'm surprised you can even write and breathe at the same time."

"If you don't like my face, how about don't look?" Lila snapped, her normally rock-solid patience crumbling for the moment. Kaiba was taken aback at the girl's fiery, although childish, retort; no one spoke to him like that, especially mild-mannered little runts who didn't know their place _. I'll show you your place…_ As she pulled her desk away, he gracefully extended one long leg and held the leg of the desk in place, immobilizing her.

"What are you doing?" Lila exclaimed incredulously.

"Besides tutoring you? Wondering why you're not up front with the other stupid girls drooling over Kano. I saw you staring at him; why didn't you push your way up front to get a closer look? I'm know _he'd_ love a closer look…" Kaiba taunted.

"I'm sitting with my friend, and I do not want to be any closer to Kano than I need to be," Lila explained casually. "Now please let go of my desk." Kaiba ignored her request, despite how impressed he was by how quickly she regained her composure, how easily she seemed to control her emotions; he'd always had a terrible temper, and although he gladly used it to subdue and intimidate his enemies, it often affected his ability to make logical decisions, a skill that was crucial to running his company effectively.

"I'm impressed actually, most of the girls here are as obsessed with that under-qualified pretty boy as he is with them. I saw the way you were admiring me earlier, so he's certainly your type." Kaiba smirked arrogantly and looked at her full-on for the first time, hoping to unnerve her with the intensity of his gaze. Unfortunately, he found himself unnerved first. Up this close, he could truly see how pleasant-looking—no, how _pretty_ —she was. Her softly curled hair shone golden brown in the light from the surrounding windows, framing her thin face and illuminating the soft pink blush against her pale skin. Even turned downward in a scowl, her full, pink lips looked soft and pliable. But most startling were her eyes; they were a fine shape, and though they initially appeared dull brown, their proximity and the cast of the light revealed bright tinges of gold, forest green, molten amber, all framed by long, dark lashes… Kaiba found himself transfixed by their intricacies, and was thankful when Lila finally surrendered and fixed that intriguing gaze downward. He noticed the color in her cheeks deepen in embarrassment and realized he'd scored two wins: one, she was fully overcome by his influence; two, she hadn't noticed that he'd been under hers.

"If my type is under-qualified, then I guess you got me there," Lila retorted, earning a shocked, indignant glare from Kaiba, who'd recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Now, he was no fool; he'd heard the things people said about him, supposed allies and enemies alike: that he was an incompetent, spoiled child who'd been handed his position because of who his stepfather was, that he was unworthy of the high rank assigned to him. Yes, he knew what they all said, but no one had ever had the gall to say it to his face, except this insolent girl.

"What the hell are you implying?" Lila recoiled a bit from his sharp tone, but she was in too deep to back down now.

"I'm sure a genius CEO like you can figure it out," Lila took advantage of Kaiba's distraction to jerk her desk away from his foot's grip and took her seat. "Besides, looks can be deceiving." She concluded pointedly, sparing him a heated glance.

Kaiba turned away with a snarl and packed up his stuff before striding out of class. Apparently just leaving class in the middle of a lesson was something else Kaiba could get away with since Kano didn't spare him more than a passing glance. The rest of the class passed quickly; she and Yugi even managed to get most of that night's homework done as they talked.

"So what happened with Kaiba earlier?" Yugi prompted, unable to hold back any longer. "I've never seen him just storm out of class like that."

Lila sighed. "I tried to be nice, I really did Yugi! I asked him if he wanted to partner up, then he called me an idiot, insulted my face, and implied I should be throwing myself at that creep Kano like the other girls in class! You'd think a businessman would have better social skills!"

"That's honestly the longest I've ever seen him hold a conversation with anyone! I'm sure the press would love to be in your shoes, they'd finally get more than short, snappy answers!" Yugi laughed.

"Conversation?! I'd say it was more verbal abuse!"

"We've had our share of run-ins with Kaiba; that's just his way. But I find that despite the cruel things he's said and done to me and my friends, I can't truly hate him. True, he's cold, but I think something bad must have happened to him to make him that way…If anything, I feel sorry for him…" Yugi frowned sadly and Lila recalled her own ruminations from earlier, how you shouldn't judge someone solely from the image they portrayed to the world, and felt a stabbing pang of guilt despite the rude way Kaiba had treated her. She knew that if she were to behave that way, it would have to come from a place of deep hurt, and the thought of anyone suffering so much pained her.

"You have a point Yugi," Lila said, earning a surprised look from Yugi.

"Wow, whenever I defend him to my friends, they tease me for being too nice and insist that Kaiba's just inherently an ass. Even Tea thinks he's just an arrogant jerk, and she loves everyone!"

"Well, I didn't say he _wasn't_ an ass, or an arrogant jerk; he certainly can be. But hey, so can I, but I'd hate for someone to think that's all there was to me, that I couldn't also be generous and kind, despite my flaws. There's good and bad within each of us, you know?" Yugi nodded, and the spirit within his puzzle stirred at her words, as he knew more than anyone of the dual nature of mankind. As he looked at the girl through his host's eyes, he was struck by the sense of familiarity that enveloped him. Telepathically, he communicated his thoughts to Yugi.

 _Yugi, are you certain you've never met this girl? She seems very familiar to me, not only in appearance but in how she speaks and how she views others. Just now felt reminiscent of a conversation I've had before…_ The spirit inquired.

 _She just started at this school, and before that she didn't even live in this country; the chances that I've seen her even in passing are slim to none. Why do you ask? Do you know her?_

 _Hm, no. I suppose it would be impossible for me to remember her, given I seem to be without memories, without a past…But still, I feel a kinship to her like I've felt to no one else besides you, my little one. When you touched her hand, I felt it too and it felt familiar as if I was shaking hands with a dear friend. What's more, she holds magic not unlike my own! It's deep-rooted and dormant, but I felt it still!_

 _Really?! Magic like yours…That could be dangerous, for all of us. Do you really feel like you can trust her? I mean, I trust my friends with my life, but even I know it's not time to tell them about you. Yet you feel closer to her than them, even though we've just met._

 _I know how reckless it sounds, Yugi. But I feel I have little choice but to reveal myself, and I feel it's worth the risk if she could help me unveil the secrets shrouding my past…_ Their internal dialogue was interrupted asclass ended and kids started filing out. Before they could escape, Kano called out to Lila and stopped them in their tracks.

"Lila, hold up a minute, there's something I need to go over with you." Kano urged her toward his desk. Yugi glanced at her with concern, but stood by her side. Kano acknowledged him amiably. "Mr. Moto, this only concerns Lila, you're free to go."

"I'm her student guide Mr. Kano, I'm helping her to her next class," Yugi lied smoothly. Kano's expression hardened briefly before he flashed his brilliant smile again.

"I just wanted you to know that one on one tutoring with me is available Mondays and Wednesdays for 2 hours after school in this room, should you ever need additional help," Kano smiled casually before turning to his desk to prepare for his next class. "I hope you'll take advantage of it, my other students have found it quite…enlightening." He cooed softly.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." Lila retorted quickly before retreating towards the exit with Yugi. Once in the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that creep!"

"You handled it like a champ," Yugi noted with pride, then frowned. "Believe it or not, despite the allegations, most girls melt like butter with him. I think some of them are flattered by his advances, despite his sinister intentions. He takes advantage of their trust in him, they think he's just being a nice guy…"

"Thanks for staying with me; I felt better with you there." Lila confessed.

"I meant it when I said I got your back!" Lila smiled, glad that for the first time in a long time, she had people looking out for her; it'd been too long since she'd felt safe. She felt safe even when she returned to her empty apartment, of which she was the only true occupant since her neglectful guardian was hardly ever home. Not that Lila really minded; she hardly knew her new guardian- apparently she was a distant cousin of her late mothers that she'd never met- and their limited interactions had been painfully tense.

After finishing the rest of her homework and eating a quick dinner, Lila started up her laptop to search for jobs, which had been a mostly fruitless endeavor the last few months since she'd moved here. Frustrated at the lack of relevant results, she was about to call it quits when she noticed a job opening for Kaiba Corp. that paid amazingly well, considering it was a straight-forward personal assistant job. Despite her unpleasant initial encounter with the moody CEO today, she filled out the application because who knows when another opportunity like that would arise.

As she was getting ready for bed that night, her phone dinged, signaling an email notification from Kaiba Corp. They wanted her in for an interview…tomorrow?! While thrilled, Lila was also suspicious that her application had received a reply this quickly at all, let alone for an interview. What was so horrible about this position that they were so desperate to reach out so quickly to any candidate? Thinking again that she couldn't afford to throw this chance away, she accepted, blissfully oblivious to the dilemma that would follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya'll! Sorry that this chapter is not particularly exciting, but at least it's not too long! I feel like I got my groove back in the following chapters, so hold tight! Again, thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The next day, Lila awoke with a spring in her step and practically skipped to school, eager to share her news with her friends, who were of course ecstatic for her and ensured her that she'd nail her interview.

"The position is for a personal assistant, so I figure I'll be like a secretary for one of the higher-ups there; the application was a bit vague honestly, but that's what I'm assuming I'll be doing. I really want to work with the medical technology being developed there, but it'll be a good start! There's one thing though, I was hoping you guys could help me out since you know Domino better than I do," Lila pulled out her phone and pulled up the Google maps page she'd saved. "When I looked up the job's location, I directed me to a residence. I called the attached number this morning and there was no answer, so I'm at a loss. It's got to be an error right, the interview is probably at Kaiba Corp?" Yugi read the address she'd typed and his already large eyes widened further in shock.

"That's not the Kaiba Corp. business district; that's Kaiba manor!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes, I did realize that, but I'm saying that's got to be a typo or something…unless..." Lila mused, before jumping in shock as Joey spit out the coffee he'd been drinking and practically choked. Tristan and Yugi thumped on his back until Joey regained his breath, but not his composure, as he still seemed stunned.

"The interview is at Kaiba's house!" Joey exclaimed. "You're interviewing to be _his_ personal assistant!" The gang reeled in surprise, none so much as Lila, who thought she was being played. Maybe this was the gang's idea of a joke; then again, they seemed too nice to try to trick her like that when they knew how important this job was to her. So was it Kaiba screwing with her? Given his attitude, that definitely seemed more likely. But why would he waste his time posting an offer for a fake job? Plus, if he really wanted revenge for her petty remarks yesterday, he had the money and resources to make her life hell much more directly, she was sure of it. She clung to the hope that her and her friends had just misunderstood the job offer and tried to push it out of her mind and focus on school.

The school day passed uneventfully, or so Lila assumed, given she was stressing out about her interview and not paying attention to her lectures, her peers' conversations, or even her perverted teacher's lecherous looks from the front of the class. Kaiba ignored her completely, which was fine with her given their interaction yesterday and how weirded out she was feeling. If he had in fact knowingly enlisted her for an interview to be some personal attendant, he was good at maintaining that level of professionalism, which was more than Lila could say for herself. School finally let out and Lila raced to her locker to grab the change of clothes she'd brought to wear to her interview. She emerged from the school locker room in a sleek navy blue dress, paired with beige nylons and matching blue heels. She touched up her makeup and fluffed up her hair to give it more volume then… _wait what the hell? Are you getting ready for an interview or a date?_ She scolded herself as she flattened down her hair and smeared off the lip-gloss she'd just applied. Her friends complimented her outfit still, and she shyly thanked them whilst wishing she'd opted for something less feminine. She loved wearing feminine clothes and normally would wear a dress or skirt to an interview without a second thought, but now that she knew it was likely with Kaiba himself, she knew she wouldn't be taken seriously in a dress. As self-absorbed as he was, he'd probably assume she wore it to appease him. She brushed those thoughts aside and focused on being as professional as she had been in every other interview she'd had, and waved bye to her friends as she boarded the bus towards her mysterious fate.

She balked at the sheer size of the manor; it was bigger than their school, which included a three story building and two smaller building that served as a gymnasium and cafeteria. The bus had dropped her off two blocks back and she'd walked the remaining distance, going through her interview question responses rapidly in her head. She was greeted at the gate by a security team, who quickly frisked her and checked her purse before escorting her through the front door and into the foyer. White marble floors reflected the light from the massive crystal chandelier overhead; she took in the impressive sight as she was led up an ornate staircase, down an intricate series of halls toward an equally fancy door.

"Mr. Kaiba will see you now," the gruff security guard informed her, bowing slightly before standing at attention beside the door. Lila stepped forward tentatively and opened the door to behold a huge office with mahogany furniture, real hardwood floors, and a miniature version of the giant chandelier in the foyer hanging overhead. Seto Kaiba was seated behind the desk, wearing his usual smug expression.

"You're punctual, I'll give you that," He noted as he gestured to the chair across from him. Remembering her vow to remain professional, Lila displayed her most winning smile and strode forward confidently.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me Mr. Kaiba," She stated calmly, despite her racing heart and the queasy feeling she experienced when she called Kaiba 'Mr.'

"Hm, I like where you're going with this, let's just get a fresh start," Kaiba replied, suspiciously amiable, as he extended his hand to her. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Clarke." He clasped her outstretched palm firmly and shook her hand, squeezing a little more tightly than was socially acceptable. His hand was cool, smooth, and although tight his grasp was not unpleasant; he only wanted to intimidate her, not hurt her. Never one to offer a weak handshake, Lila responded with her own firm handshake, earning a smirk from Kaiba before they both sat down.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Ms. Clarke. I need an assistant, and anyone who can follow simple instructions and perform mundane tasks will do. I'm assuming you must possess at least some of those skills, despite your shortcomings with basic math."

 _So much for a fresh start_. "I can assure you I'm very well-qualified," Lila pulled her resume and sheet of references out of the folder she'd brought with her and handed them to Kaiba. He smiled wanly, regarding her with amusement.

"I can't believe you brought all of this for an interview to be essentially a coffee-fetcher," Kaiba chuckled coldly. "Between this and the outfit, you must need all the help you can get for this job." Lila ignored his snide remarks and addressed the documents she'd handed him.

"As you can see in my employment history, I assisted my mother with the clerical aspects of her business from age fourteen until age seventeen. My contract ended shortly before I relocated here."

"Your records showed that you moved suddenly; why?" Kaiba interrupted harshly. Lila started slightly at the sudden change in questioning.

"The company went under in April-" Lila began before being interrupted again.

"I gathered that much, but that doesn't explain why you left your home country so suddenly to come live here, when you'd never even visited before and appeared to have minimal ties. So what are you running away from?" Kaiba spat. Lila recoiled a bit at the harsh, accusatory tone he'd adopted as he launched his interrogation.

"My mother passed away last January; without her leadership her business went completely under by April," Lila explained briefly. She hadn't talked about her mother since her death, had tried not to even think about her; the wounds still felt so fresh. She hated that Kaiba had pried this out of her; he was the last person she'd wanted to share personal details of her life with. She was surprised when his expression softened slightly, all trace of cruel humor vanished from his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely. Kaiba's eyes seemed distant and even a bit sad as he considered his next move. _Way to go, you tried to put her on the spot, yet you're the one who looks like a jackass…_

"Thanks." Lila replied more harshly than she intended, wanting to shut the topic down and move on. At her tone Kaiba seemed to snap to attention and regarded her coldly again. _Got to give her credit where it's due, she doesn't dwell long on her past. She almost sounded as cold-hearted as you!_

"I need to make one thing perfectly clear before we begin: I'm an important man, and I have powerful enemies. People who'd kill to be in your shoes, with access to private information, and to be in close contact to me. Your discretion must be absolute: nothing said, done, or seen here is to be discussed with any outside party, including those moronic friends of yours. Any breach in this confidentiality will result in your immediate termination and severe consequences." Kaiba threatened menacingly, and Lila had no doubt that a man like Kaiba had the means to make her life hell, and would relish in destroying her. "Moving on to the schedule. I need you to be available weekends from 10 to 7 when I'm working from home. When I travel, you'll need to accompany us, which means I need you to have complete availability, including overnight." Lila started; what was going _on_? Now they were traveling together and sharing hotels? Could this get anymore far-fetched? Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Lila continued to hear Kaiba out.

"What did you mean by 'us'?"

"My younger brother and I. Due to a recent threat to his safety, I'm not willing to take any risks, so he accompanies me on all my business trips, along with fortified personal security. I don't want him distracting security, so I need someone to keep him entertained." He smirked. "He's twelve, so you two are about on the same level."

Lila frowned and crossed her arms. "Wait, so is this a personal assistant job, or am I just a glorified babysitter?" Lila liked children, and actually had a lot of experience babysitting neighborhood kids and children of family friends. But the idea of following this arrogant jackass's spoiled kid brother around, attending to his every whim, and serving as the equivalent of a court jester for the rich brat's entertainment, mortified her. Based on his smug expression, Kaiba was reveling in her discomfort and humiliation, which only angered her further.

"You're anything I need you to be." Kaiba stated sternly, glaring at her crossed arms and irritated expression from across the table. Lila relented slightly, unfolding her arms slowly and relaxing her posture. Kaiba smirked, satisfied at her submission. "While at my home, I need you to make sure Mokuba does his homework, eats properly, and stays out of trouble. You'll need to be here directly after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, from 3 PM and until 7 PM. The rest of the weekdays, Mokuba is with private instructors or with his friends, so your services will not be required. These terms are non- negotiable. Are you up to the task, or have I wasted my time on you again?" Kaiba sneered contemptuously.

"I'm not a waste of time," Lila stated firmly.

"We'll see about that," Kaiba scoffed as he handed her the required paperwork. After reading—very thoroughly, twice—the documents and signing them accordingly, Lila handed them back thanked Kaiba curtly, then prepared leave. As she was organizing her folder, a question that had pestered her since she arrived at the mansion rose to her lips.

"Why me, Mr. Kaiba?" Lila asked, adjusting to Kaiba's new role in her life, starting with the formal address. "We hardly got off on the right foot, and I know you could buy anyone's service; so why me?"

Kaiba smirked. "People generally bore me; they're so spineless and transparent. But you…you surprised me. No one would dare speak to me the way you did, unless they had a death wish. You've got some nerve, and that fighting spirit is so rare nowadays, it'd be foolish to discard it without testing it first, seeing how much you can take before I break you…"

"You're really not as intimidating as you think you are," Lila lied, recalling the steely hardness in his eyes and his angry snarl before he stormed out of class yesterday. "Why can't you just admit the real reason?"

"Which is?"

"That you actually _do_ need my help." Lila answered, earning another scowl from Kaiba. "Let's be honest, Mr. Kaiba: you've earned quite the reputation for yourself. I bet there wasn't exactly a line out the door to work so closely with you, was there?" She smiled sweetly. "You must be pretty desperate."

Kaiba regained his composure and scoffed softly, smirking menacingly. "Not quite as desperate as you, Miss Clarke." He rose from his seat and extended his hand and Lila followed suit. Kaiba shook her hand, more firmly than before. It hurt a bit, but to hell with him if he thought she was giving him that satisfaction; again, she held her own. Kaiba smirked in amusement as he led her to his office door and held it open for her. Lila felt his eyes on her as she descended the stairs and even as she exited the house, and only let out her sigh of relief when she no longer felt that searing heat piercing through her. She'd survived her first week at school, made some pretty great new friends, secured a well-paying job that promised long-term reward if she did well, and had a fun study date (if such a thing even existed) with one of her new friends next week to uncover the mystery of the mystifying artifact she'd encountered. The week hadn't been all sunshine and roses though: she'd dealt with a perverted professor, and worst of all had probably made a sworn enemy of her new employer. Her sexy, mysterious employer with those blazing eyes and… _oh hell no, we're not starting up with this again! Sure, he's gorgeous, but he's also a grade A dick who hates all your friends and probably hates you too, or will soon if your big mouth has anything to say, which it always does!_ She maintained this scathing inner conflict with herself for an unhealthy amount of time before deciding to throw her frustrated energy into something more productive: researching the history of Yugi's so called "Millennium item". She knew her talk with Yugi next week would help uncover answers, and that her Internet searches would probably be as fruitless as Yugi's had been so far, but it was a welcome distraction from the lingering inappropriate thoughts of her new boss dancing around in her head. A quick google search of 'Millennium items' revealed only grainy pictures of a few archaic looking objects bearing the same insignia as Yugi's puzzle, along with several outlandish conspiracy theories interlaced with more traditional sounding lore. More confused and hungry for information than ever, she decided she couldn't wait until next week, and called Yugi, who answered on the first ring.

"Hi Lila! Everything okay?" Lila was taken aback by how quickly he'd answered, along with his concerned tone, as though he'd been expecting her and could sense her growing curiosity and impatience.

"Hey, Yugi. Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about the puzzle. I know we're supposed to wait until next week, but it's been really gnawing away at me for some reason. Is now a good time to talk?" Lila gushed.

"Yes, I think it's time. He said you wouldn't be able to wait much longer; in fact he's surprised you waited as long as you did!" Yugi replied cheerfully. Lila recoiled in surprise, more unsettled even than before when Yugi had answered the phone so eerily quickly, seeming to sense her disquiet.

"Who's 'he'?" Lila squeaked out.

"The ancient spirit that lives in my puzzle!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lila remained silent on her end of the phone, blind-sided by Yugi's confession. A spirit in a puzzle? Was this some sort of hazing ritual he and the others had developed? That type of mean-spiritedness didn't seem like Yugi's style at all, but she had to know.

"Yugi, what are you talking about? Is this a joke?" But she already knew the answer in her heart, and that certainty overwhelmed and frightened her. To her disgust, she found herself wishing that her new friend was simply insane so she wouldn't have to confront the truth.

"You know it's not a joke Lila. And although I thought I was going crazy at first, I assure you I'm quite sane. The spirit—I call him Yami—said he felt what you felt when you looked at the puzzle, that surge of powerful energy, that sense of familiarity. He says not to be frightened, that we'll figure out your connection to the puzzle and to each other, but we need your help. Do you trust us?" Lila was stunned at the somber tone this conversation had taken on. What began as a seemingly harmless inquiry about some unique jewelry was turning into a bizarre trip down the Rabbit Hole, a descent into an impossible world.

"Yugi, I don't know what to say…" Yugi chuckled light-heartedly.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now; it'll make more sense after you meet in person. He's much more eloquent than me, he'll explain it better! How about this Wednesday after school? Come by my place and you can talk to him and see for yourself. Please, just give this a chance!"

"I—okay, Yugi; I'll try to keep an open mind…But I swear, if this is a prank—"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Lila. I want to be your friend; and I certainly wouldn't want to make an enemy out of someone Yami deems important. I'll show that you can trust me; trust _us_."

"Okay Yugi. I'll trust you. I have to get going, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you, Lila. Good night!" Yugi sighed in relief as he hung up, leaving Lila with more questions—and more burning curiosity—than before. She took a calming breath and tried to compartmentalize her life as efficiently as she could by focusing on the first major event that she'd have to deal with: starting her new job this Tuesday. A job where she'd be working directly for a seemingly cold, arrogant man that she felt immensely and irrationally attracted to. Still, this job was important and she couldn't afford to let Kaiba's smoldering eyes and mysterious appeal distract her; only an idiot would throw away an opportunity such as this for a boy. _I'm not an idiot…right? Shit maybe I am; look at all the negatives stacked against me here: working for a power-hungry megalomaniac strictly for his own amusement, a man my new friends hate, and based on the stories I've heard and read about, I can't blame them. And don't leave out the harshest truth: your overwhelming attraction to him since you first saw him, which opens up a whole new set of questions, like 'What the hell's wrong with you?' and 'Will this job be able to pay for the therapy you desperately need?'_ Her inner conflict raged on the entire weekend, only broken up by fitful spells of sleep that were plagued by unpleasant dreams. Tuesday arrived and Lila managed to get through the school day with the support of her friends, who assured her that Mokuba seemed like a much nicer kid than his brother and she would be fine.

"It's not hard to be nicer than him; a shark is probably sweeter!" Lila pouted to Yugi. He had offered to wait with her until Kaiba's limo arrived to pick her up before it swung by Mokuba's middle school to pick him up, and Lila had gratefully accepted.

"You'll be okay, Lila. Just be yourself, you two will get along great!" _Be myself?_ Lila groaned internally. _That's what got me into this mess in the first place; if I'd kept my smart ass self in check, Kaiba wouldn't have made it his mission to control and humiliate me._ Lila scolded herself; that's exactly what Kaiba wanted her to think, that she had no control in this. She reminded herself that she had more power than she thought, and that her ultimate reasons for doing this were worth any trouble.

"Thanks Yugi," she said as she wrapped Yugi in a firm hug. She considered the irony in Yugi's statement; be yourself, says the guy who claims to be two people. But based on what little information Yugi had told her about Yami, and how he talked about him, the spirit seemed benevolent enough and Lila was in too deep to back out now; she had to know why she was so in-tune to the mysterious item Yugi possessed, that supposedly possessed him in return.

"Y-you're welcome…It looks like your ride's here," Yugi stammered as the sleek black limo pulled up beside them and a formidable man in a black suit held open the back door. "Text me when you get to the mansion, so I know you're safe. And we're still on for tomorrow, right?" He cast her a knowing look, and Lila felt a shudder run through her as she seemed to feel two different set of eyes watching her. Lila nodded in agreement before greeting the driver and entering the limo, waving to Yugi as the door closed behind her. As the limo shifted forward, Lila assessed her surroundings: authentic black leather-clad seats, a small high-definition television hanging from the roof of the car, and a wide selection of buttons on her armrest that did who knows what. She was seated in the middle compartment of the limo; the other two sections of the limo were reserved for Kaiba's secret security forces, and she knew that behind the heavily tinted glass that separated them, that she was being intensely scrutinized.

The laughter of children signaled their arrival at Mokuba's school, and she was joined by two more hulking bodyguards and the young Kaiba, who greeted her with an enthusiasm completely absent in his sullen sibling.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba; you must be Delilah! I'm so excited to finally meet you, my brother's told me a lot about you!" Mokuba chimed cheerfully, moving from his seat between his bodyguards to sit next to her.

"Hi, Mr. Kaiba. Yes, I'm Delilah, but you may call me Lila." Mokuba made an exaggerated face of disgust and Lila had to bite back a grin. He was a cute kid, small for his age, with wild dark hair and eyes a darker and warmer blue than his brother's; frankly she saw no resemblance, especially in the genuine and easy way he smiled.

"Did my brother tell you to call me that? God he's so weird! Just call me Mokuba, okay?" He beamed widely and Lila felt herself relax instantly.

"All right, Mokuba. What exactly did your brother tell you about me?" Lila scolded herself; she was pushing her limits by asking about Kaiba's personal business, she knew; but she was just too curious! Mokuba's sly grin at her question made her nervous.

"Well, it's not so much what he _said_ , but I know what he's thinking; I'm his brother! He likes you, I can tell," He replied confidently. _If Kaiba's behavior towards me is what him liking someone looks like, I'd hate to be his enemy_ …Lila shuddered. Sensing her disbelief, Mokuba persisted. "I know he comes off cold, but I know when something—or someone—is important to him—"

"Young Master Kaiba, you speak too freely of your brother," a guard warned, earning an eye roll from Mokuba. To avoid trouble, Lila changed the subject and thankfully Mokuba was easily distracted and prattled on merrily about his school and friends until they arrived at the manor. After texting Yugi quickly to assure him she was safe, Lila prepared a snack for him and helped him with his homework, and before she knew it her shift was over and she found that she was actually sad to be leaving. She knew she faced a lonely night in the oppressive silence of her cousin's apartment, a stark contrast to the surprising warmth and liveliness of Kaiba manor. Although the extravagant manor should have felt isolating due to its size, Lila found that the hustle and bustle of maids and cooking staff performing their work to invigorating music livened up the mansion considerably; along with that, Mokuba's persistent and cheerful presence was endearing. She told Mokuba it was time for her to leave, but Mokuba refused to let her go.

"Please stay, Lila; it's not even late! We'll do anything you want: we can watch a movie, play a board game…Just don't go yet!" Mokuba pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but your brother insisted I leave at 7. Even if I was permitted to stay, his driver is my way home; I have to leave…"

"He'll never know if you stay a little longer, and I can ask the driver to take you home whenever you want! I'm in charge when Seto's away, and I say you can stay!" Mokuba declared triumphantly.

"Shouldn't he be home soon though?" Lila asked, and Mokuba's gleeful expression dissolved.

"No way, he'd never be home this early; I think the earliest I've seen him come home on a weekday is 10, and that's happening less and less these days…" Lila's heart shattered at Mokuba's crestfallen expression, recognizing the depth of the boy's loneliness. "I'm not alone at night of course: there's always the security guys, but they never want to talk to me…I've had so much fun with you today, and I thought…I hoped you did, too. Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do Mokuba, and I did have fun today; oh, please don't make that face! If you're sure about your brother staying at work late, and as long as I'll still have a ride home…I suppose I can stay a little longer." Lila smiled warmly at the tear-stricken boy, hoping to lift his spirits. As soon as she agreed, Mokuba's tears dissolved as quickly as they appeared and he instantly perked up and celebrated. Lila realized that once again, she'd been tricked by a Kaiba brother.

"You little cheat, where do you get off guilt-tripping me?" Lila cried. Mokuba chuckled and Lila finally realized the family resemblance.

"Ah, that act never fails! Now come on, let's play Battleship—ooh, or maybe Yahtzee! Then I can show you my duel monsters deck!" Lila knew that "a little longer" was going to be longer than she thought, but found that she didn't mind that at all.

10 o'clock was approaching, and Mokuba was sprawled haphazardly across his bed, fast asleep, his seemingly endless energy supply finally spent. Lila stacked up the duel cards they'd been playing with and placed them back in their case before placing a blanket over Mokuba and quietly tip-toeing out of his room. As she quietly crept down the hallway towards the stairs, she froze in fear as she sensed a presence in the near total darkness.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaiba growled in the darkness, closer to her than she'd anticipated. _Shit…_ Lila bit down a groan of frustration as she turned towards his voice to face her fate.

"I'm sorry! Mokuba insisted that I stay. I know I stayed later than we agreed, and I don't expect you to pay me overtime, but-" She was interrupted by a gentle "sh" by Kaiba as he crept stealthily towards Mokuba's room, peering in through the slightly ajar door for a moment. He walked back to her, wearing a quizzical look that was completely out of place on his normally smug face.

"He's asleep?" He whispered.

"Yes…" Lila replied, confused by the abrupt change of subject. Kaiba placed a finger over his lips then gestured her to follow him downstairs into the living room, where he took a seat and indicated that she should do the same. After a moment of awkward silence, Kaiba interrupted Lila's racing thoughts.

"He's never asleep when I get home. No matter how many times I tell him to get to bed on time, he always waits up for me, sometimes past midnight…After the recent security threat, it's gotten even worse; now he's having nightmares, when he even can sleep…How did you get him to sleep anyway?" Kaiba questioned her, tone dripping in suspicion.

"I didn't drug him, if that's what you're implying. I just…talked to him, we played games. He seems lonely," Lila stated.

"You think I like always being away, that I'm just some corporate slave addicted to my job?" Kaiba snapped.

"No, of course not." Lila responded honestly. "Who would want to be away from Mokuba? He's such a sweet boy. Lila smiled fondly as she recalled her day with Mokuba. "And the way he talks about you, you'd think his brother was Superman. He's very lucky to have you..." Kaiba blinked in surprise at the praise. All he heard from the press was how we was a cold, neglectful guardian and a poor role model for Mokuba. Coming from idiotic reporters who spun lies for money, the insults didn't faze him, but if Lila thought that…he didn't know if he could handle that.

"Anyway, I'm very sorry I stayed late. I'll be going now." She rose quickly and went to fetch the driver. She paused at the door before asking, "Am I still expected on Thursday, Mr. Kaiba?" A heavy silence followed. Amusement evident in his voice, Kaiba broke the stillness as he approached her quietly in the near total darkness.

"I won't reward your insubordination by paying you overtime tonight. But I will starting on Thursday, as you're expected to stay as long as Mokuba wishes." Lila sighed in relief, thankful she still had her job, and did not seem to be in too much trouble. Best of all, she would be allowed to stay later and keep Mokuba's loneliness at bay, as well as her own. Kaiba's hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and she turned around nervously, fearing he'd been playing a sick joke and was actually going to fire her. She didn't realize how close they were until her nose brushed his chest and she nearly toppled over in surprise. Kaiba placed his other hand firmly on her other shoulder to stabilize her and they stood face to face for a moment in silence, appraising each other's outlines in the darkness.

"I'll drive you home, it's quite late." He whispered softly. The desire to take her home had risen suddenly and the offer was out in the open before he could stifle it, perhaps feeling bold due to the anonymity the darkness offered. The feel of her slender shoulders beneath his hands sent tendrils of heat blazing from the tips of his fingers to his chest, and he hitched a breath at the warm sensation. Using his thumbs, He rubbed concentric circles on her arms, noting that each smooth motion induced a deeper, hotter pull in his chest.

"Oh, gosh, no I couldn't put you out like that! Mokuba said there was a driver available." Lila murmured quietly, fearing that speaking too loudly would break the spell she seemed to be under, the spell that compelled Kaiba to remain so close to her in the dark, gently touching her and sending warm shudders throughout her body. As she feared, the gentle caressing stopped as Kaiba huffed in indignation and released her from his hold, striding towards the other end of the room towards the garage entrance.

"You have your selection of drivers this evening, Miss Clarke. I could have Rogers take you home, or you could come with me. Your choice." Kaiba offered quietly, still walking towards the garage. Lila followed Kaiba into a gigantic garage home to at least a dozen high-end sports cars, all brand new and unused.

"Hm, I'm feeling this one tonight," Kaiba mused playfully as he plucked a silver key-ring from the key-rack and led her to a silver Lamborghini Aventador. "What do you think?"

"A car's a car," Lila replied simply, earning a scowl from Kaiba.

"This is not just a car; it's one of the most expensive sports cars on the market. It utilizes the most sophisticated technology in the world, and embodies the spirit of power with its redesigned engine that boasts 740 horsepower. Just a car…" Kaiba grumbled in disgust as he opened the passenger seat for Lila, who got in carefully, nervous to get so much as a scuff-mark on an apparently very expensive car. Kaiba graced the driver's seat beside her and made some adjustments before starting the car.

"If you like showing off your car so much, why don't you ever drive it?" Lila asked.

"Who says I like to show off?" Kaiba smirked, revving the engine with a flourish as he backed out of the garage into the deserted street. Lila rolled her eyes and looked out the window dreamily, admiring the far off city lights.

"So you're not into cars? Then what's your poison?" Kaiba asked suddenly, who only furrowed her brow in confusion. "You know, some people favor designer clothes or jewelry; others desire the most innovative technology; some fall prey to purchasing property: summer homes in the tropics, skiing chalets in Europe, or both. What's your vice?" Lila thought for a moment then shrugged indifferently.

"None of that really appeals to me."

Kaiba scoffed, though he didn't know why he was surprised. "Please, you're telling me that if you had the power and means to obtain any worldly pleasure, you'd just say 'thanks, but no thanks'? That's a load of shit. Who doesn't hope for a better life?"

"Those things are all very nice, but they're just that: things. And having them doesn't guarantee a better life, or a happy life. They might make you feel happy for a bit, but it won't last."

"Why'd I even bother asking someone like you, what would you know?" Kaiba sneered.

"Are you happy?" The question caught Kaiba off-guard; it seemed so straight-forward and simple; so why was he drawing a blank? He was rich, successful, brilliant, powerful…but was he _happy_?

"I have everything I need." He declared bluntly.

"More than what you need, I'd say," Lila replied with a smirk, gesturing around her at the sports car. Satisfied enough by his answer, she continued to gaze out the window, content to spend the rest of the ride in silence; Kaiba had other ideas.

"So what do you want then?" Kaiba inquired. It was Lila's turn to feel off-guard; since when did Kaiba care what she wanted?

"I'm a simple person. I just want to lead a good, simple life. A fulfilling career where I can help people, a comfortable home, perhaps a family someday…"

"Sounds boring."

"To each his own I guess. This one's me." Lila gestured outside to the upcoming apartment complex, pointing out a light blue three-story building amongst the other structures.

"I know. Building five, floor three, unit two." Kaiba parked alongside the curb and turned off the car.

"Do you make it a habit to stalk your employees?" Lila teased, only half-joking. She knew a powerful man like Kaiba could access any information he wanted, about anyone. She wondered how far he had pried into her history…As if sensing her distress, Kaiba elaborated.

"Only the basics. Location, criminal and drug history, and work history to ensure there's no connections to my competitors. There's really nothing else I care to know about any of them, unless they choose to disclose it." He eyed her meaningfully, letting the pause hang between them like a noose. Lila nodded in assent, grabbed her book-bag and then turned to thank Kaiba, only to find him gone. In the span of a few seconds, Kaiba had swiftly moved to her side and opened her door.

"What are you doing?" Lila gasped, trying to hide her shock. How had he moved that fast, and without her even hearing his door slam?

"Hm. Your situational awareness is clearly lacking. I have to make sure you make it to your apartment without getting mugged." He smirked snidely.

"I'm really fine; this isn't exactly a bad neighborhood." She laughed. "It's actually one of the safer neighborhoods in the area."

"Yes, so safe: it's ungated and poorly lit, there's no night watchman or security patrol, no security cameras. Oh, and your building is backed up against the pitch-black woods, the perfect cover for crazed psychopaths and rabid animals." Kaiba sneered as he assessed the complex, while Lila only shook her head in exasperation.

"The only rabid animal here is you…" Lila quipped as she got out of the car-seat and slung her bag over her shoulders with a grunt. Frowning, Kaiba snatched her bag and balked at the weight.

"Christ, what the hell do you carry in this thing, bricks?" Kaiba unzipped the bag and burrowed inside it, using the dim overhead lighting from the streetlamp above as his guide.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you mind?" Lila protested, jumping up to grab her bag by its strap but Kaiba yanked it out of her reach easily and smiled smugly down at her.

"Not at all." He rummaged through the bag, frowning in confusion when he found all eight of their required textbooks jammed into the book-bag. "Why the hell do you carry _all_ of your textbooks with you? Don't you have a locker?"

"I take every opportunity I can to study; it's handy to have them with me, just in case."

"Hmph, nerd. Hold on, what's this?" He pulled out a small, thin notebook with a floral design.

"That? That's nothing!" Lila insisted, but her furious blush and worried expression said otherwise.

"Sure doesn't sound like 'nothing'…" Kaiba smirked triumphantly. _Jackpot!_ He zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder easily, the excess weight suddenly seeming lighter than air in the joy of his victory. He began casually strolling towards Lila's building, using the dim overhead light to examine the book's contents, consisting mostly of quotes, sketches in different phases of completion, and short poems and song lyrics. Kaiba noted the impressive attention to detail in the drawings, as well as the appealing curvature of Lila's cursive and attempts at calligraphy. While he was distracted, Lila jumped as high as she could to snatch the notebook out of his hands, just as Kaiba read the title of a poem, "Lost in Blue".

"Wait, I wasn't done reading that!" Kaiba protested, honestly disappointed.

"I don't like anyone to read my stuff!" Lila glared up at him. "Especially without permission! Now how much did you see?" _Please not the poem, please not the poem, please not the poem!_

"Mostly drawings, some of which really weren't too awful, by the way…" Kaiba confessed. Lila sighed in relief; maybe he hadn't seen that poem where she went on to describe the affect his eyes had on her in vivid, nauseatingly sappy detail. Kaiba was disappointed that nothing incriminating or humiliating seemed to be in the book—at least from what he saw. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised and impressed by the creative talent he'd uncovered. "I don't see why you'd be embarrassed by anything in that book, unless you're intimidated by your own creative potential." Kaiba felt a surge of disappointment run through him; he'd come to admire the ambition Lila seemed to possess. Her study habits, her desire to secure a beneficial position at his company, and now these artistic abilities. But her unwillingness to profit from her skills and throw away her potential enraged him.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just a private person is all…" Kaiba rolled his eyes at her reply.

"So am I, but I don't use it as an excuse to waste my talents like you do! By making my brilliance known, I've given the world a gift! Not to mention turned a generous profit and established a legacy!" Kaiba boasted.

"Who says I'm wasting it?" Lila retorted as the pair finally reached her apartment. "I write and draw because it makes me happy; I just enjoy it for what it is…" Lila unlocked her front door and accepted her bag from a scowling Kaiba. "Can't you just do something for your own sake, for the joy of it?"

"We can't all afford the luxury of wasting time," Kaiba snapped. Lila frowned sadly.

"For all your wealth, it's ironic you can't afford something so important. Thank you again for the ride; good night, Mr. Kaiba." She closed the door on a speechless Seto Kaiba.

The following day after school, Lila accompanied Yugi to his home in relative silence, abandoning small talk in favor of quiet contemplation. Was there really a spirit inhabiting Yugi's puzzle? If so, who was he and how were they connected? As far as she knew, she had no ties to ancient Egypt; the little she did know about it she'd learned years ago in history class, and she hadn't felt a connection to any of it, not like the one she felt now towards her friend's strange artifact. Once at the game shop beneath Yugi's apartment, Yugi introduced him to his grandfather, Solomon Moto, a kind, sagely man Lila at once felt comfortable with, as though he were her own grandfather. Yugi led her up to his living room and offered a snack, which Lila refused; her stomach was in knots, churning uneasily as though she were aboard a ship waging war against a violent sea.

"All right, well just sit down and try to relax. I know how strange this all seems, but I think once you see him and talk to him, things will make more sense." Yugi assured her as he sat across from her. Lila nodded her head shakily, then Yugi shut his eyes as though meditating. Suddenly the puzzle rose from his chest, radiating a brilliant golden light. Lila yelped before nearly fell out of her chair as the puzzle's magic changed her friend before her eyes. The man before her looked like Yugi but…different. He was taller and older, broader in the shoulders and more defined in the chest, his facial features more angular. But the most startling change was that of his violet eyes; once wide and nearly child-like in their innocence, the eyes gazing back at her now were sharper, harder, more determined.

"Hello, Delilah. I'm glad we can finally meet face to face." Even his voice had changed! Deeper and sultrier than Yugi's, Yami's slightly accented voice struck a familiar chord deep in her soul.

"Yugi?" Lila stammered stupidly, at a loss for words.

"He's safe; here." He held a hand over his heart gently. Lila nodded her head shakily.

"Who are you?"

"The only name I know is Yami, and the only home I remember is this prison." He sneered at the puzzle contemptuously. "I know nothing of the life I led before, or even if there was one. I have no memory of any family or friends; but when I saw you through Yugi's eyes, there was a spark of recognition. I know you felt it too…"

"Yes…but I don't know you! I didn't even know Yugi until a week or so ago. Maybe you have me confused with someone else…" Lila began to panic, the whole situation was too much. The obvious connection she felt but couldn't explain, the puzzle's magic resonating through her soul, the changes she'd just witnessed in her friend. "I'm sorry about your past, and I truly hope you'll figure it all out, but I can't help you!" Lila rose to leave hurriedly.

"Delilah, wait!" Yami exclaimed. As he reached out and grasped her hand, a flash of golden light accompanied by a surge of energy coursed through Lila and she was overwhelmed by sensations. She felt hot, dry wind on her skin; the smell of exotic spices and incense; low incantations in a foreign tongue recited in a familiar voice, _her_ voice; memories of another life. She whirled back to face Yami, only he had changed again. Instead of their school uniform, he was clad in luxurious fabrics and adorned in gold jewelry, which complimented his now deeply bronzed skin. He gazed at her with trust and fondness, as though they were not near strangers, but long-time friends who trusted each other. With a gasp, she jerked away from Yami's grasp and the vision dissipated, her surroundings returning to their previous state.

"What the hell was that?" She cried, not bothering to maintain her calm façade.

"So you felt it too?" Yami inquired intensely, leaning forward to hold her gaze. "I saw you, or rather one of your past selves, alongside me; you appeared to be in ceremonial attire. We were in a vast desert amongst the pyramids, near an extravagant palace, perhaps that of a powerful pharaoh…What did you see?"

"This is crazy! Maybe I'm getting sick! I know flu season is approaching; nasty strain this year. I think I should head out—"

"Lila, please. At least tell me what you saw. I need…I need answers…" Yami's face contorted in despair as he thought of his lost identity and memories. A surge of loyalty surged through Lila, and she found she could not—did not—want to refuse him.

"I—I saw you…but not quite you. You were dressed so finely, like a prince. Plus, you had a really great tan…I'm sorry, but that's really all I saw." A smile graced Yami's face as hope ignited in his heart. He sensed her devotion to him in her kindred spirit, and knew he could trust her judgment, just as he knew she was the key to helping him unlock his past.

"I know it seems like so little, but it means so much to me, your trust in me and your devotion. Thank you, my friend." Yami clasped her shoulders gently, and although she didn't pull away, she met his gaze with nearly tangible skepticism.

"Who says I trust you?" At this rebuttal, Yami smiled, a very 'I know something you don't know' type of smile, but it held no malice.

"Well, you've opened your mind to the impossible, and opened your heart to me. I do not take this for granted, and I know I will earn your trust in time." Yami's gaze softened and Lila smiled in spite of her lingering doubts, compelled to place her faith in him.

"Do Yugi's friends know about you?"

"They've noticed the changes in Yugi since he's solved the puzzle, but you are the first one I've spoken to directly. I feel that I can trust them, but I do not think they are ready to trust me, and I understand. I will reveal myself to them when the time is right."

"Yami, when I first felt the connection to the puzzle, I felt…something else stir within me, that I can't explain—"

"Ah, you mean your magic." Yami said, as if it was the most natural explanation in the universe.

"Wait, what?" Lila stammered.

"The power of the Millennium Puzzle likely reawakened your long-dormant magic, the magic that your other self must have mastered." Yami assessed Lila's skeptical grimace with disapproval. "Do not tell me that out of everything you have seen today and all that we've discussed, that _this_ is the part where I lose you!"

"I can't entirely discredit the idea of magic existing, especially after what I saw today; that's true. But I know me, and I don't possess any magical traits or abilities—"

"Why do you write yourself off so easily?" Yami snapped irritably, his calm demeanor dismantled. "You've opened your mind to the magic of the Millennium items, and accepted my presence on this plane, yet you so readily dismiss your own potential!" Yami growled and shook his head in frustration as he paced in front of her like a caged animal, then stopped suddenly. "Hm, I have an idea. Do as I command, and I believe you will be able to harness your magic, to feel it as I do, even now. Close your eyes." He commanded, and Lila obliged warily. After ensuring her eyes were closed, Yami removed the puzzle from around his neck and went downstairs to conceal it in a secret compartment built into Solomon Moto's utility closet. He ran back upstairs to stand in front of Lila again. "Now, find where I have hidden the puzzle." Lila's brow furrowed in concentration as she visualized the puzzle in her mind. She felt a powerful pull starting in her chest then radiating out towards her limbs in undulating waves. The pull intensified with each wave, her connection to the item growing stronger with every pulse. Eyes still closed, she turned on her heel and navigated the upstairs living area as comfortably as though she'd lived there her whole life. She started to descend the stairs to the game shop and Yami instinctively started to reach out for fear that she'd tumble down, but Lila ambled down them quickly and nimbly, without tripping or falling. She reached out toward the utility closet door to open it, then quickly found and opened the well-hidden compartment in the wall to pull out the puzzle, opening her eyes in astonishment. She spun to face Yami, who was smirking in smug satisfaction.

"Do you believe me now? You navigated seamlessly through a place you've never been, and located the puzzle even though I concealed it in a secret place you knew nothing of." He frowned. "Though, you could have opened your eyes. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you bolted down those stairs. Show off…"

"I didn't need to open them. I could see where I was as plainly as if my eyes were open…" She handed the puzzle back to Yami then plopped down in a nearby chair, feeling drained. "I feel so tired, is it always like this?"

"The more you practice using it, the more endurance you'll build, and the stronger it will become." Yami nodded approvingly. "When he first solved the puzzle and released me, Yugi could scarcely summon me for more than a few seconds, if at all; but now I can remain on this plane for hours without him tiring." Yami explained, admiration of Yugi's strength evident in his voice. "Just be cautious, you don't want to over-exert yourself. Start small and be consistent, and your efforts will pay off."

"I'll be careful. I think I just need some time to process all this…With all due respect, may I see Yugi before I go? I need him to know that this hasn't changed anything between us, that I'm with him…and with you."

"Until next time then, my friend." Yami smiled kindly as the golden light enveloped him, and in the next instant Yugi stood before her, smiling cautiously.

"Are you okay, Lila? I know that was a lot, and I completely understand if you want nothing to do with this, or with me-"

"Yugi, like I told Yami; I'm with you. No matter what." Lila embraced her friend, reassuring him and the mysterious spirit that they were no longer alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if this chapter seems awkwardly face-paced; I had a hell of a time editing it, and hopefully it makes sense ad doesn't seem too jarring. Enjoy!

* * *

As she promised, Lila kept her knowledge of Yami a secret from the others. She, Yugi, and Yami became thick as thieves as Lila spent more time with Yami practicing her magic. Her training so far had mostly consisted of her locating the puzzle after Yugi or Yami had hidden it in secure but secret locations. After doing this a few times a week for nearly a month, Lila grew bored of the task, and decided to try something on her own. One Thursday afternoon when Mokuba was playing video games in his room, Lila chose a nearby deserted bedroom as her place of study. She took deep breaths, closed her eyes, then as she felt her magic coursing through her veins, she extended it to fill the outer reaches of her mind and body, then beyond herself, utilizing her power as commanders use scouts to survey enemy lands. In her mind's eye, she saw the bedroom around her, then she moved forward out of the room towards the open door to Mokuba's room. She saw him there, furiously clicking away at his gaming remote, before she quickly moved away from his room, up the hallway, down the stairs and out of the mansion before she was flying through the streets of Domino so rapidly the images were mere blurs in the corner of her vision. Finally she arrived at Yugi's, where she found her friend manning the counter of the game shop. Summoning her full energy, she attempted to reach out to Yugi telepathically, as she'd seen him and Yami do so many times before.

 _Yugi? Can you hear me?_ Yugi's eyes snapped up from the gaming magazine he was reading.

"Lila?" Yugi replied aloud, scanning the shop quickly before standing up to peruse the aisles. "Lila, where are you?"

 _The Kaiba manor._

 _What? But how did—_ Lila was enveloped in absolute darkness as Yugi connected to her mentally, and she could _feel_ his surprise, his awe…and his fear. Lila was shocked at the depth of the emotion she felt; they felt as real to her as her own. But why would Yugi be afraid of her? He was no stranger to magic, and knew she possessed it; so why could she feel the cold shiver running down his spine? A blinding gold light pierced the darkness as Yami appeared, effectively ending the powerful flurry of emotions that had overwhelmed her. As the light waned, it was just the two of them surrounded by darkness. She saw him in front of her, clear as day, and she didn't need any magical prowess to recognize his fear and anger.

 _Lila, how have you done this?_

 _I extended my energy outward, beyond myself…Then I was thinking of you and Yugi and it took me to Yugi's house, and I could see him and hear him. Then I spoke to him, and when we linked…I felt everything he felt, until you appeared. Now it just feels…blank and empty._

 _That's because I'm shielding Yugi's mind from you! Lila, you weren't just projecting your voice into Yugi's mind; you were inside of it!_ Yami growled.

 _I'm sorry, I didn't know! I had no intention of spying on anyone or invading their minds—_

 _It doesn't matter what your intentions were! The fact is you're meddling with power beyond your understanding, beyond your control!_ Yami sighed to calm himself. Who was he to get angry with her, when he was the one who introduced her to this magic, encouraged her to harness it and wield it? _Lila, I'm sorry that I am allowing my fear cloud my judgment. It just does not seem possible that you should have advanced so far so quickly. I fear for you as well as those around you. If you do not learn to control your magic, it may well control you. I know you did not mean for this, Lila, and I'm sorry you had to learn of the dark side of magic this way. I think you should refrain from using any magic, until we have a better understanding of what we're dealing with._ Lila nodded numbly; shehad heard enough. Before Yami could continue, she pulled her energy back into herself, watching him fade farther and farther away into blackness as she retreated and navigated back the way she had come. An intense sensation of vertigo overwhelmed her as a powerful current coursed through her, first seeping into her skin then traversing her muscles towards her heart as her power returned. She opened her eyes, heavy with frustrated tears as she recalled Yami's anger, Yugi's fear, and her own feelings of contempt towards the monster she was surely becoming.

Lila skipped school on Friday to rest and collect her thoughts after her tumultuous day yesterday. Once she'd calmed down, she began developing a new way to approach her problem. Books and research had always served as helpful allies when it came to solving her pressing issues, and she felt they could serve her here, even in these extraordinary circumstances. She visited the local library to pick up several books on ancient Egypt along with several more on magic, mysticism, and the occult; then returned to her apartment and perused their contents. However, the sheer vastness of topics combined with the fact that she did not have much to go on overwhelmed her quickly and she became frustrated again. As if sensing her distress, the magic within her stirred violently, as if it was so restless it was trying to claw its way out of her. Suddenly, she felt the magic erupt from her chest and shoot through her fingertips as she picked up a random book she'd yet to scan through. She dropped it in surprise and it landed on her desk, the pages turning themselves rapidly until they landed on a chapter entitled "Tales of Gods and Pharaohs". Her curiosity and desire for answers conquered her uncertainty surrounding her magic, and she began to study the chapter religiously, dismayed when nothing seemed to stand out to her. Finally, she came across a foreign name that struck a resounding chord, seemingly in the deepest part of her soul, and her magic thrummed triumphantly inside her chest: Sekhemet. As if reciting an incantation, Lila whispered aloud as she read.

"…a warrior goddess as well as goddess of healing…a protector of the pharaohs…Her most devout disciples were believed to be endowed with remnants of Her most essential and powerful magic, including the ability to protect against dark forces and heal themselves and others…Though most renowned for Her healing powers and protection against malevolent forces, Her magic can be both destructive and violent…" Lila felt hopeless, given she had no proof that she possessed any light magic to balance the insidious power she'd displayed when she'd violated her friend's mind. She'd always believed that there was a combination of good and evil in everyone, but she'd always believed she embodied more of the good. Now, she didn't know what to believe. Was she destined to become an agent of violence and destruction? She felt conflicted the rest of the day, and fell into an uneasy sleep plagued with nightmares that she couldn't shake off until early afternoon the next day. Thankfully, she'd be spending most of the upcoming weekend with Mokuba while Seto worked from home. Mokuba's playful antics were always more than enough to keep her occupied, and she was grateful for the return to (somewhat) normalcy as she attempted to keep up with him.

"Seto, can we go ride bikes?" Mokuba pleaded to his brother, who'd emerged from his lair for a lunch break.

"You know how I feel about you leaving the grounds; it's too dangerous."

"But security will be trailing me, they're never too far. Besides, Lila will be there!"

"Oh, well _now_ I feel better," Kaiba uttered dryly, then chuckled derisively as he thought of little Lila doing kung-fu to fend off attackers. "I'll have to send extra security…but I guess you can go."

"Yes! Oh thank you Seto!" Mokuba tackled his brother in a fierce hug before dashing off to the backyard storage area where the Kaiba brothers' vast collection of recreation vehicles was stored; Lila started after him.

"What? No hug?" Kaiba taunted after her, earning him an amused glance from over Lila's shoulder.

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Kaiba," She beamed, psyching him out by turning around with her arms spread open. Kaiba recoiled involuntarily before glaring daggers at her and returning to his office. Outside, Mokuba had recovered his bike and another larger bike that must have once been Seto's.

"I know it's a little big, but I think with some adjustments it could work for you!" Mokuba prompted, holding out an equally disproportional helmet. Despite her concern, Lila obliged, always a sucker for those puppy dog eyes of his, and readjusted the helmet and the seat of the bike until it somewhat worked. They set off down the street, a sleek black security car trailing behind them. They rode to the heart of Domino, where a large event was just letting out and causing traffic; Lila noted that their accompanying security vehicle was now nearly three blocks behind them, caught up in the madness. Suddenly, Lila felt a twinge of fear stir in her heart as her magic stirred within her.

"Mokuba, we'd better wait for security to catch up, they've fallen too far behind."

Mokuba groaned in defeat but complied, parking his bike beside hers on the sidewalk. Lila scanned the area, trying to pinpoint what—if anything—was causing her such sudden and potent trepidation. There was heavy traffic and many people were driving erratically, but they were well out of the way of the street. They were in a nice part of town, in broad daylight, and nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary. So why did she feel so on edge?

"Hey, my bike!" Mokuba cried out beside her. Sure enough, a kid about Mokuba's size had grabbed Mokuba's bike and was taking off down the street with it, with Mokuba now in hot pursuit. Lila dashed after him, calling out for him to come back as the boy took a sudden right and led them into an alleyway that ended in a dead end.

"Give me back my bike, you lousy thief!" Mokuba demanded. Lila gently clasped his shoulder and pulled him towards the street.

"Mokuba, we have to go!" Lila urged, the warning of her inner magic flaring to nearly unbearable intensity.

"Go? But the fun's just getting started!" A deep, gruff voice growled behind them, and Lila's stomach dropped; it was too late. The kid dropped the bike and ran towards the two towering, burly men that now blocked their way out of the alley. The man who had addressed them earlier handed the kid money and told him to get lost before turning his attention back to them, eyeing them like a snake eyes a cornered mouse as they drew closer. "This doesn't concern you, sweetheart. We just want the boy." Lila stood in front of Mokuba, shielding him from the advancing men, her magic vibrating angrily within her in face of the threat.

"Stay back! I'm warning you." Lila growled lowly, staring the men down viciously. The goons only laughed hysterically as the petite girl threatened them.

"So it's going to be that way then?" The man grinned maliciously as he swung a meaty fist at her. With a yell, she raised her arm in defense as she felt the full force of her power unleashed upon the attacker. On impact, the man was flung into the alley wall with a sickening crunch before crumbling to the ground. The other man cried out in surprise and upholstered his gun. He aimed at Lila's head and fired in rapid succession, the roar of gunshots deafening in the narrow confines of the alley. Lila hugged Mokuba close to her as she pulled her power towards them, enveloping them in the shelter of her magic. Painlessly, the bullets struck her shield then dropped to the ground ineffectually. The man holstered his gun in and charged them full speed, but Lila's intact shield deflected his attack and he collapsed to the ground, reeling from violent convulsions. "Run Mokuba!" Lila roused the shell-shocked boy and pulled him towards the entrance of the alley, only to find themselves blocked in again…by Kaiba's security forces, who'd finally caught on that something was wrong and pursued them after patching a call to Kaiba and calling for backup. While a few guards looked Mokuba over for injuries, the others dispersed to apprehend the criminals. They were declared dead, and Lila reeled in shock. Then again, should she be surprised? After all, she'd never felt such raw power displayed by her magic before; it seemed to act on its own accord as the urge to protect Mokuba overwhelmed her. Lila turned to assess the damage, appalled by the gory scene. The first attacker had been thrown with such force against the alley wall his skull had shattered, his neck bent at an impossible angle. The other's body was locked in a grotesque rigor mortis like state induced by the powerful convulsions he'd suffered before his heart gave out. Lila clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries; _she'd_ done this! In her heart, she knew she hadn't intended to kill anyone, but as Yami said; intentions didn't matter, and now two men were dead by her hand. She turned to face Mokuba, who cried in relief as Kaiba barreled his way hastily through the security barricade before falling to his knees to embrace him.

"Mokuba! Thank God!" Kaiba choked in relief, recalling those terrifying moments that had felt infinite as he raced towards Mokuba's location. He'd dismissed the option of an armored safety vehicle in favor of his motorcycle, which would be faster and would allow him to navigate the crowded streets easily. He'd arrived to the sound of gunshots, and his heart had plummeted to his stomach as he felt his steady resolve shatter around him. Even now with Mokuba clasped tightly in his chest, his hands shook and he fought back tears, knowing he had to be strong for Mokuba to see him through this. Lila felt a surge of pride flow through her as she took in the tender scene before her. Yes, her magic could invoke destruction and death…but it had also protected someone she cared about, and she could not truly regret the consequences of her actions so long as Mokuba was safe.

"I'm okay, big brother. Lila saved us!" Mokuba whirled around and hugged Lila. Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently to break her out of her dazed stupor before confronting her.

"Mokuba says you did this," He glanced at the motionless bodies of their assailants. "How is that possible? Those men are twice your size…" Lila tensed up against Mokuba, who came to her aid.

"Well, hold on Seto. I didn't get a good look at what happened! It all happened so fast, and I was so scared I could barely look; I just _assumed_ that Lila did _something_ , but I don't know what…" Mokuba gushed, hoping that gave Lila some wiggle room to invent a feasible lie.

"I just used some self-defense techniques I learned in a class a long time ago. Then, we must have just got lucky when the gun malfunctioned…" Kaiba eyed her suspiciously, clearly not buying it, but he wanted leave and get his brother home.

"Johnson, the police have arrived; let them deal with this human waste. You and your team load up the bikes and take Mokuba home. We'll be right behind you." Kaiba guided Lila to his motorcycle, mounted it and shifted forward to make room on the seat before shooting Lila an annoyed glare. "Well? Get on." Kaiba maintained his domineering persona despite the hectic pounding in his heart and his trembling hands, which he attempted to conceal beneath black racing gloves.

"What? No way! I think I've had enough excitement for the day…"

"Scared?" Kaiba grinned smugly. "Don't be, I'm an excellent rider. Besides, how else do you plan to get home?" Lila glanced around as the last of Kaiba's vehicles pulled away, taking her bike with it. Lila sighed in defeat as she approached the bike, cautiously swinging her leg over the seat to sit behind Kaiba, lightly clasping his shoulders. Kaiba tutted disapprovingly at her and shook his head.

"You're going to need to hold on tighter than that, unless you want to be roadkill." Kaiba started up the bike then cranked the accelerator briefly, causing them to jolt forward. Lila screamed and clung to him closely, eliciting a pleasant shiver in Kaiba. Her arms were strapped tightly around his chest, her small hands clawing desperately to the fabric of his shirt as though it were a lifeline, and her inner thighs were clamped so tightly around his slender hips he wondered if he'd lose circulation in his legs. Kaiba closed his eyes briefly, savoring the warm, soothing sensation that always seemed to envelop him when she embraced him, when she was near him. He felt his erratically beating heart fall back to its normal, steady rhythm. When he opened his eyes, his trembling hands had steadied, and he felt calm and blissful as he revved the engine again and accelerated. As the bike surged forward, Lila yelped and she felt rather than heard Kaiba's hearty laugh as it resounded deeply in his chest. Lila clamped her eyes shut for fear she'd be sick at the dizzying view of the city flying by; but she did laugh joyfully at the sensation of the wind flowing through her hair, giving her a taste of what flying must feel like. And Kaiba really was nice to hold; she clasped her hands tighter around his broad, finely sculpted chest, relishing the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Before long, she felt them slow as they neared the mansion, but she still refused to open her eyes until they stopped completely. Kaiba parked the bike and turned it off, but didn't make move to dismount until Lila shakily removed her hands from around his waist. He dismounted in one smooth motion, waiting for Lila to follow suit, but as soon as she stood up her legs shook like jelly and she toppled forward.

"Whoa!" Despite his surprise, Kaiba acted quickly to scoop her up bridal style and take her into the foyer, where he propped her up on the couch. "Lean forward, place your head between your knees, and just breathe." Lila shooed him away and focused on her breathing and eventually the feeling of vertigo subsided and she sat up to glare at Kaiba.

"Next time, I'll walk." Kaiba chuckled softly, but his thoughts were elsewhere, specifically the gory scene in the alley. "Since you're feeling better, do you feel up to telling me what happened in that alley?"

 _Like you'd believe me if I told you_. "Like I said, it was self-defense and dumb luck." Kaiba scoffed angrily and rose abruptly from his seat to pace in front of her.

"You expect me to believe that you accomplished what you did because of some shitty free class you took at the Y? Or that such a perfectly timed weapon malfunction allowed you to escape with your life?" He scoffed then stopped pacing suddenly, turning to face her. "Look I don't care about the reasons behind you lying. If you took the secret to your grave it wouldn't matter; all that does matter is that Mokuba is still with me because of you so…Thank you." He offered her a ghost of a smile, which Lila returned before averting her eyes again, grateful that Kaiba was dropping the issue. "Whenever you're ready, I can give you a ride home." Lila shot her eyes up to him as her face paled. "A car ride!" He smirked as Lila relaxed, knowing she wouldn't have to get back on the motorcycle so soon. Then she thought about going home to her lonely, empty apartment, alone with her conflicted thoughts…

"Would it be all right if I stayed a while, Mr. Kaiba? I…I don't want to be alone right now…" Lila admitted, eyes cast down in shame at displaying weakness to her formidable boss.

"You can stay as long as you need to…" He brushed a hand on her shoulder to console her before he left. "I'll be in my office consulting with security, but feel free to let me know if you need anything. Make yourself at home, Miss Clarke." He was hesitant to leave her alone given how small and fragile she appeared, but he'd seen first-hand how strong and resilient she could be. Now more than ever, he felt powerless to repay her for what she'd done today, to thank her for what she'd been to him and his brother since they'd known her. _What could someone like me even offer her? All I have to offer anyone is money, power, prestige, and for most of the shallow people I meet that's all they want from me. But she doesn't want it…She doesn't want me._ While Kaiba mulled over his thoughts on the way to his office, Lila had collected herself and moved into the kitchen deciding that the best way to get her mind off of everything today was to put herself to work. She decided to bake cookies, as cooking had always been a favorite pastime of hers, and she figured Mokuba would appreciate the comfort food. She found everything she needed in the manor's lavish kitchen and got to work. She started humming quietly, becoming so absorbed with measuring, pouring, and mixing the ingredients that she didn't notice Mokuba watching her from across the kitchen, slowly approaching her.

"Lila, what are you doing?" Mokuba mewled lowly, eyes red from crying. Lila gently pulled him into a warm hug, and he tensed at her touch. Lila's heart clenched in sorrow; was Mokuba afraid of her? Recalling the grisly scene in the alleyway, she wouldn't blame him if he was.

"I'm just whipping up some cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip!" She smiled, hoping to cheer him up, but he remained stoic.

"Mokuba, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"It's nothing!" Mokuba snapped hastily, before he began to cry. "I'm sorry! If I'd just listened to you today, and hadn't run off, what happened…wouldn't have happened! It's all my fault!"

"Mokuba, how can you blame yourself?" She kneeled before him and gently held him at arm's length. "Those men decided their fate when they chose a life of crime; a life where they prey on innocent people! And I chose to protect you, no matter the cost, and I will never regret that choice!" Mokuba cried harder and embraced her tightly, and she rubbed his back soothingly until his cries were reduced to sniffles. "Don't be afraid Mokuba, I will always protect you." She vowed to her small charge, who squeezed her tightly once more before releasing her. Recalling the cookies, she invoked her mother's traditional healing remedy: raw cookie dough. "Want to lick the beater?" She handed him a mixing utensil covered in the remnants of the mixed dough, which he tasted tentatively. His face erupted into a wide smile, his eyes alight with joy.

"Wow, this is so good! You made this?"

"Yeah, my mom and I always cooked together when I was growing up. If you wanted, I could teach you; a growing boy needs more than take-out and frozen dinners." Mokuba brightened at the prospect and started rambling about all the foods he'd always wanted to cook; Lila thought the sugar had gone right to his head. Lila let him help bake the rest of the cookies and even conceded to let him try one before dinner. Inspired by her baking venture, Lila decided to cook a simple dinner for them also, since the cooking staff had been dismissed in light of recent events. Together, she and Mokuba prepared a simple garden salad and spaghetti with marinara sauce.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen." Lila greeted Kaiba as he entered the kitchen, now in his lounge clothes. He'd been too intrigued by the laughter and commotion downstairs to remain hidden away in his office.

"I did say make yourself at home. You really took that to heart." She realized self-consciously what a domestic portrait she'd painted: clad in a soiled apron, pot full of steaming food, fresh made cookies cooling on a rack by the stovetop. Speaking quietly, he asked, "How are you feeling?" Lila smiled brightly up at him.

"Much better, thank you. Cooking always brightens my spirits," She looked over at Mokuba, who was setting the table. "Mokuba seems better too. He's a tough kid." Kaiba smiled fondly at his brother as Lila stared cleaning up the kitchen. "Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Kaiba."

"It's nothing…" Kaiba grumbled absently, too busy eyeing the appetizing food Lila had prepared. Although he'd traveled the world and sampled its finest delicacies, and had top-tier chefs at his disposal, this simple home-made meal stirred his normally stagnant appetite more than any of the gourmet dishes they assembled. "You made this?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit; Mokuba helped a lot. He's got a knack for it." Lila beamed proudly at her young protégé as she brought out the food. She dispensed food onto the plates, including the setting Mokuba had prepared for her…right next to Kaiba, who sat at the head of the table between her and Mokuba.

"Bon appetit!" Mokuba exclaimed as he dug into his pasta.

"I still can't believe you cooked," Seto told Mokuba. "The most elaborate dish I've seen you prepare was a bowl of cereal. I thought cooking bored you, or have you evolved since flunking out of those cooking courses I paid good money for…"

"It's not boring with Lila; we listened to music and she actually let me help, not like those snooty chefs from those cooking classes you made me do. All they wanted to do was show off and take control of everything! Plus we made cookies, which I never got to do in that stuffy old class!" Kaiba peered at Lila as he took his first bite of salad, smiling in pleasant surprise at the tangy dressing that complimented the fresh vegetables. "What dressing is this?"

"I made my own, it's a simple vinaigrette." Lila commented shyly, picking at her own food distractedly. Kaiba's eyes followed her as he savored the food, appreciation lighting his stoic features. Lila swirled some pasta onto her fork, only to immediately drop it on her chin and shirt as she lifted the bite to her mouth. She tried to dab it with a napkin before anyone noticed, but Mokuba noticed and erupted in good natured laughter before Lila ran to the kitchen. She figured if she scrubbed at it with some warm water, it stood a better chance of coming out later. She was surprised when Kaiba followed after her, smirking triumphantly.

"Need some help?" He chuckled softly.

"No! I know how to clean myself, thank you!" Lila refuted, scrubbing fiercely at her shirt in vain. No way in hell this was coming out.

"Hm, this says otherwise," Kaiba had crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her. Starting at her chin, he lightly grazed his thumb towards the corner of Lila's sauce-stained lips. Lila gasped in surprise, earning another wry smirk from the arrogant CEO as he lifted his thumb to his lips to lick off the sauce, bemused gaze never leaving Lila's.

"Mm, delicious…" He murmured as he braced one hand on the counter behind Lila and reached the other hand behind her, pressing himself tantalizingly close to her, to grab a paper towel from the rack behind her. "But maybe try some on the noodles." He smirked again at her stunned expression as she absently took the offered napkin, then sauntered back to the dining room. Lila caught her breath and felt her body relax as Kaiba's intoxicating presence released her from its spell. She cleaned her face quickly and returned to the dining room, where Mokuba was divulging his adventures in cooking in excruciating detail. Lila felt Kaiba's gaze shift to her occasionally but focused on her food…and how to get revenge. _He wants to play games, I can play games._


	6. Chapter 6

Lila ate in relative silence, smiling and nodding absently as she listened to Mokuba chatter merrily about their cooking adventures. She remained rattled and confused by her close encounter with Kaiba in the kitchen. She recalled how his husky baritone reverberated through her body as he spoke close enough to stir her hair, the heated stroke of this thumb tracing the outline of her lip, the feel of his lean, warm body pressing her against the counter…She prayed Kaiba wasn't looking as she chugged copious amounts of ice water as though it could extinguish the feverish blush that rose to her cheeks. She drank so quickly that water went down the wrong pipe and she coughed gracelessly, earning a concerned look from Mokuba.

"Lila, you okay?" Lila finished coughing up nothing and waved his concern away as she rose from her chair and folded her napkin.

"I'm fine! Fine! I think it's just been a long day, it's catching up to me; I should head home."

"But you hardly touched your food," Mokuba pointed out. Lila glanced at her plate for the first time since she'd re-entered the dining room, noting the untouched pasta and barely dented salad.

"I'm just not too hungry tonight, maybe it's all that leftover adrenaline," Lila offered lamely, inching her way towards the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow! I'll have Rogers take me home—"

"Sorry, didn't I mention?" Kaiba interrupted suddenly. "In light of what happened today, I've put all available staff on security detail, so no drivers tonight." Lila regarded him desperately, and he returned her bewildered look with a self-satisfied smirk.

"After dinner then, would you mind driving me home, Mr. Kaiba?" Lila pleaded.

"Sure, I'll take you home, but I have a few things to take care of in my office first," Kaiba dismissed her lazily. He resumed eating his food at a leisurely pace, smirking as Lila returned defeated to her seat. He enjoyed seeing her uncomfortable, rattling her cage. He found it amusing to observe her calm demeanor crumble, watching her become flustered and clumsy. Plus he noticed how her fervent blushing contrasted appealingly with her fair skin, how the soft curves of her body complemented the sharp angles of his own as he pressed against her… Kaiba's treacherous thoughts distracted him, causing him to scrape his fork against his plate several times before he threw them down in frustration.

"On second thought, I'll take this upstairs …" He grabbed his bowl and hurried upstairs before anyone could react, retreating to the safe isolation of his office. He collapsed into his chair, hands clasped in concentration as they always were when he was navigating his corporate world. His cold, sterile world that could be reduced to numbers and figures and everything was black and white; a world he'd always thrived in and embraced as his own because it made him feel untouchable, invincible. He didn't recognize this new world of blazing heat when she was close, of feeling caught up in all her colors: her scarlet blush clashing against porcelain skin, the shine of her dark hair in the sun, her golden green eyes sparkling with joy or flashing with anger…With a frustrated growl, he threw himself into his work, hoping to retreat into himself and the only world he knew. Downstairs, Mokuba and Lila had finished dinner, washed the dishes, and were finally enjoying the cookies Lila had made earlier. Mokuba's eyes lit up when he took the first bite, then inhaled the rest of the cookie as he reached for another.

"Whoa, slow down and chew kid! I didn't save our butts earlier just for you to choke now!" Lila warned, earning a guilty (not) grin from Mokuba. He chewed carefully then took a hearty swig of the milk Lila insisted he drink with it, grinning in satisfaction.

"Sorry, I've just never had one of these before; it's so good!"

"You've never had a cookie?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Not like these, where someone made them fresh for you." Mokuba nibbled another cookie slowly. "I was too young to remember our parents doing anything like this for us. We definitely didn't get them at the orphanage, or when we came here…" Lila recalled her fond memories of baking with her mother and talking over a plate of milk and cookies, a simple but vital part of her childhood that seemed so mundane at the time but that she'd trade anything for now.

"So I take it you've never tried this?" Lila dunked her cookie indulgently in her milk before taking a bite. Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise, then he took another cookie and mimicked the action, eyes igniting with joy as soft, chocolatey cookie merged with cool, creamy milk. Lila giggled at his delighted expression, glad that some part of her mother's memory had endured. They talked and played games until Mokuba was too tired to keep his eyes open and Lila ordered him to bed. She felt sleepy herself and was startled to find that it was almost midnight and Kaiba hadn't emerged from his office. Even in her irritated state, Lila knew that charging up the stairs, barging into Kaiba's office, and demanding to be taken home would be suicide…at least without a peace offering. She plated a few cookies and poured a tall glass of milk before heading up the stairs. At the door to Kaiba's office, she took a deep breath and knocked lightly. Silence. She knocked again, louder; still nothing. She opened the door and was embraced by complete darkness. She squinted as she drew further into the room, relying on the soft light from the hallway to distinguish Kaiba amongst the shadows, sitting in his office chair. When she was about three feet from him, she noticed he had noise-cancelling earphones on, which explained why he hadn't heard her knocking. She set the refreshments on the desk and lightly touched his shoulder. He jumped in the chair as if she'd electrocuted him, and she barely had time to remove the earphones before he put his head back in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He growled.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's nearly midnight! Were you planning on taking me home today, or is there some other time-zone you're operating on?" Lila snapped back, Kaiba's rude tone and her own exhaustion catching up to her. Kaiba only responded with an agonized groan as he clutched his head tighter. "Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?" Lila fretted, sour mood forgotten as she got a closer look at her employer. He was bent over in pain, his muscles were thrumming with tension, and his hands clutched his head so tight his knuckles were white. Alarmed, Lila spun the chair around and knelt down to look at his face. His eyes were clamped shut and his face was pale, illuminated by a light coat of sweat as he winced in pain at the sudden movement and burst of light from the hallway. "You're having a migraine." Lila stated, recalling her mother's own bouts with the hellish condition. Lila's magic trilled through her lightly and guided her; she reached out and pried Kaiba's hands away from his head, replacing them with her own and holding fast even as Kaiba tried to yank them away. She felt power trickle gentle as a stream through her arms to her hands and fingertips, and noted the change in Kaiba almost instantly. His quick, rapid breathing slowed and evened out as his tremors subsided, and the tight grip of his hands over hers slackened. He opened his eyes slowly, readjusting to the light that flooded his vision, grateful for the rush of pleasant sensations that greeted him—most notably Lila's small, cool hands tangled in his hair, trapped in his own hands. So briefly that Lila felt she must have imagined it, Kaiba squeezed her hands gently as he intertwined their fingers, relishing her soothing touch. His hands fell to her shoulders and he lifted them both to their feet, rising slowly but steadily as the after effects of the healing magic dissipated.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He commanded as he stalked out of his office and led Lila down the stairs. In the garage, he grabbed the keys to his black Bugatti and after an awkwardly quiet twenty minutes, they were idling outside of her apartment building in silence. Kaiba glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, while she stared at her lap and played absently with her fingers, so tense and melancholy that he couldn't stand it.

"Look, whatever new age crap you did back there…thanks." Kaiba said.

"What?" Lila asked, startled by the broken silence and his strange statement.

"I know you must have used some new age massage technique back there. Or maybe you know just the right pressure points to alleviate that degree of pain." He looked out his window, avoiding her questioning gaze. "Probably something else you learned in some class, right?" Kaiba added drily, sensing her tension. "Ultimately I don't care how you did what you did, it's your business, and I won't pry." Another tense silence. "You may take tomorrow off. Good night, Miss Clarke." Lila bolted out of the car gratefully and walked quickly to her apartment building. Kaiba waited until she was safely inside before turning out of the parking lot and driving home, thoughts racing erratically. The dominant part of his mind, ruled by logic and reason, concluded that his theories of how Lila seemed to miraculously cure one of the most intense migraines he'd ever experienced were sound. Another part that he normally repressed, a more primal part, knew that what he felt the moment her hands touched him was no tribute to the triumphs of medicine. In his heart he knew she possessed something far more mysterious and powerful than his mind could comprehend, and she terrified and beguiled him.

Lila slept surprisingly well and awoke refreshed the next day, relieved to have the day off. Her good mood evaporated when she realized she'd have to speak to Yugi and Yami about the shocking developments yesterday. She feared how they would take the news, what they would think of after what she'd done. After taking a quick shower and trying and failing to eat breakfast due to her uneasy stomach, she paced wildly, unsure of what she was going to say. On cue, her cellphone rang and Yugi's name popped up on caller ID; voice shaking, she answered.

"H-hello, Yami."

"Lila, I felt your distress. What's wrong?"

"It's me! _I'm_ wrong, and I did something terrible!" Lila felt her throat tighten as tears welled in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened," Yami encouraged calmly.

"I—I don't know if I can," Lila wept openly now, recalling the broken, bloodied bodies of the men in the alleyway, the shocked and fearful glances Kaiba's men had thrown her way, Kaiba's own disbelief that she could do such a thing.

"You don't have to; I can see it…" Yami replied softly as the images appearing in Lila's mind flashed vividly behind his eyes: the men cornering her and Mokuba in the alleyway, their assault with fists and guns, and their grisly end. He witnessed how Lila healed Kaiba merely with her touch, and was amazed at the range of her power. Accompanying the onslaught of images, he felt every emotion she'd felt resonating in his own heart. "Our connection has grown stronger with time, now I can more easily see what you see, and feel what you feel. And Lila, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Yami assured her gently.

"How can you say that when you saw what I did—"

"To defend someone you care about! If you hadn't acted, Mokuba would have been taken, and you may have been killed!" Yami paused. "My concern for Yugi and my prior experience with magic clouded my judgment, made me afraid, which in turn made you too afraid to learn to use your power responsibly. If anyone is to blame for the death of those men, it's me…But now that we know what you're capable of, we can work together and learn to control it! There is no need to be afraid, Lila; have courage!"

"'Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear; not absence of fear.'" Lila mused.

"Hm?" Yami grumbled irritably.

Lila chuckled. "A great writer from our time- Mark Twain- said that; it always stuck with me. It reflects how I feel now. I'm willing to trust in myself, so long as you do; but I'm still afraid."

"Lila, you are a healer, a guardian, a protector; not something to fear," Yami implored warmly.

"I supposed we'll see Yami." Lila and Yami exchanged good-byes before hanging up, and Lila contemplated her uncertain future.

Despite the intense and unusual weekend they'd experienced, Lila and Kaiba strived to maintain the civil and professional relationship they had established these last several weeks during school hours. On Thursday, when Yugi couldn't be her math partner, she moved her desk next to Kaiba's. They nodded at each other in polite acknowledgement, and worked in silence next to each other. Occasionally Kaiba would spy on her work and was happy to point out any mistakes she made with her math, but she didn't mind. He finished his work early, but rather than leave as he usually did, he sat and read next to her in amiable silence. Unlike the other incessant loud-mouths around them, Lila knew how to cherish silence, and Kaiba always found her presence reassuring. Kaiba interrupted the comfortable silence to make an announcement.

"Miss Clarke, I'll be in need of your services this weekend, for a travel venture," He declared abruptly.

"Oh?" Lila feigned calm, despite her surprise. So far her weekend shifts had consisted of entertaining Mokuba while Kaiba worked from home or attended conferences in neighboring cities. They'd never gone on an extended trip, and Lila wasn't sure what to expect. "Where are we going?"

"Tokyo; I have a series of meetings and a conference to attend there. We'll depart on Saturday morning and return Sunday evening. It's not a terribly long trip, but it's important that Mokuba stays with me, and we'll—he'll—need you. He's grown fond of you," Kaiba commented. Lila smiled to herself; she figured such was true, but hearing Kaiba say it so amusedly brought new joy to her heart. He always softened noticeably when he mentioned his brother, and it was endearing. He was a cold, often ruthless man as she'd seen firsthand when he dealt with insubordinate employees or greedy competitors, but he was putty in his brother's hands, and try as he might he wasn't good at hiding it.

"I'm sure Mokuba will find this most agreeable," She replied primly, smiling at how out-of-place her exaggerated formalities were during school. She felt Kaiba's shoulders shake gently as he laughed quietly, amused at how ridiculous she sounded, and she savored his reaction. Class let out for today and Lila rearranged her desk and got ready to leave, surprised when Kaiba stayed in his seat. She felt her magic thrum inside her lightly as she saw he was glaring daggers at her…no, not _at_ her she realized; behind her. She spun around to face Mr. Kano, who'd been standing so close to her that her face grazed his chest; she gasped in surprise as Kano assessed her…hungrily, like a lion stalking a gazelle.

"I noticed you stayed behind, Delilah; did you need something from me?" He whispered, still close enough for his breath to stir her hair. Lila stepped back abruptly, too frazzled to respond, and had never been more grateful for Kaiba's presence as he rose from his seat and towered over Kano, subtly placing himself in between them.

"She was just catching me up on some assignments I missed due to work. We were just heading out," Kaiba growled, wrapping a possessive arm tightly around Lila's shoulder. He escorted her out of the room, and did not release her until they were out of Kano's sight. Once they were alone, he turned on her angrily. "What the hell was that? No wonder Kano always rubs his filthy hands together when you walk in the room; you're the perfect victim for someone like him, you're easy prey!"

Lila stumbled back in surprise at his outburst. "Excuse me? I was fine! You didn't even give me a second to fend for myself, with your weird macho man act! I should ask what the hell _that_ was about!" She lowered her voice. "Did you forget that I incapacitated—nay, _killed_ —two men who threatened me over the weekend? I can handle Kano's wandering eyes!" Lila asserted.

"Men like Kano are different than common muggers and thugs on the streets, men you know to fear. They're not outwardly threatening, so they can ease their way in closer without rousing suspicion, without setting off any alarms. They're predators guised as someone you should be able to trust… He was practically on top of you before you even knew he was there!" Kaiba snapped in disgust, recalling Kano's stealthy approach on the unsuspecting girl. Kaiba had been caught off guard by the rage that consumed him when he saw the lecherous look in the older man's eyes and the wave of possessiveness that had washed over him as he thought of Kano's hands on her.

"I assumed you could protect yourself after…well, whatever you did last weekend. That's not the issue here!"

"Then what is it?" Kaiba gritted his teeth and growled in frustration. "It's not like he would have tried anything; you were right there—"

"There! That right there is the issue! You trust too easily, you're so damn naïve! You just inherently trusted in me to protect you—me?!" Kaiba scoffed incredulously. "What if I decided to just leave you there—alone—with him?" Kaiba forced the words out, the very idea of that creep being alone with Lila inducing a blind, trembling rage and a surge of bile to crawl up his throat. But he knew it needed to be said, that she needed to understand: Seto Kaiba was not a man to be depended on, he wasn't her knight in shining armor, and he never could be.

"You wouldn't have," Lila declared confidently. "You were there and—"

"Well next time maybe I won't be!" Kaiba yelled as he stormed down the hallway, leaving Lila reeling in confusion and hurt, the words "-and I felt safe with you" dying on her lips. _Who would have guessed math would be my most drama-fueled class_? Lila mused bitterly. The rest of the school day was blessedly uneventful, but for the first time since she'd started there she felt nervous about going to work at the manor that night for fear she'd encounter Kaiba there and he'd still be inexplicably pissed at her. She soldiered on and did her job as best as she could, grateful that Mokuba was much easier to deal with than his brother. As 7 PM approached, Lila packed up as a formality, but knew that Mokuba would devise something for them to do so she would be inclined to stay, not that she minded. Tonight, it was movie night and Mokuba made popcorn and snuggled up under a blanket with Lila, who was happy to let him lean against her shoulder until he fell asleep. Lila managed to get him upstairs and ready for bed, despite Mokuba's protests that he was not tired. Lila reminded him that he'd see her this weekend and this seemed to placate him, and he collapsed into his bed and fell asleep again almost instantly. Lila cleaned up downstairs not only as a courtesy to the staff, but to occupy herself as she stressed about this weekend's impending trip. She hadn't been that nervous about it before, but after Kaiba's strange behavior at school, she wondered if he was going to stay angry at her the whole weekend. That would really put a damper on her excitement to finally visit Tokyo. Plus Mokuba was a perceptive kid and would pick up on the tension, and she didn't want him to worry about her or his brother. And honestly, she hated the idea of Seto being angry at her; they'd made so much progress these last few months, and to back-track now…well, it would crush her. She really thought that she'd found a friend- albeit a cold, distant one- in Seto Kaiba, and she didn't want to lose that. She sighed and plopped back down on the couch, wrapping the soft blanket snugly around her as her head spun thinking about the details of their trip, since it would require her to stay overnight. Would Kaiba and her share a room? Would she wake up and have him be the first thing she saw in the morning, still asleep, innocent and vulnerable in his sleep? She rubbed the blanket absently, imagining the soft fabric as his thick, dark tresses between her fingers and she soon drifted to sleep, a soft smile alighting her face.

Kaiba arrived home several hours later, so frustrated with the day's events that he almost hadn't wanted to come home and deal with Lila. However, he hadn't intended to work so late that it was technically early the next morning, and once he'd realized the time he'd rushed out of his office and sped home. _Hopefully Lila had the good sense not to wait and just have the driver take her home tonight_ , he thought, before wondering why the hell he cared in the first place. He arrived home, set down his coat and briefcase, and started the ascent to his bedroom before he was overcome by the sensation that he was not alone. He froze and listened carefully, cursing himself for his carelessness, preparing himself to strike out at a burglar or kidnapper. He heard a soft sigh and a rustling sound from the living room, and upon examination noticed a small lump on the couch covered in a heavy blanket. Expecting Mokuba, he gently pulled back the blanket and was startled to see Lila deep in sleep. _Since when can I count on her to have good sense?_ _She waited for me…_ Kaiba realized as a surge of foreign emotion engulfed him. What did they call it? Guilt. He was not accustomed to feeling guilt or remorse, and he'd felt it twice today. First when he'd snapped at Lila after class today, and again now upon seeing her small form curled helplessly on his couch, her neck bent at a weird angle against the throw pillow, clad in her stiff school uniform. _She was counting on me to show up and take her home, and I let her down_.

"Miss Clarke? Lila?" A stern voice and a gentle pressure on her shoulder roused Lila from her sleep. "Are you all right? Are you ill?" His voice was quiet and raspy, and he knew he sounded as tired as she must have felt. She shook her head and reached for his hand on her shoulder and patted it a few times reassuringly before clasping it gently. He tensed at her frigid touch, but he noticed that Lila tended to run cold; like the other night when her cool, soft hands were running through his hair, gently grasping the tresses, taking his pain away… He refocused and placed his other hand on her forehead, then her cheek. Confident that she wasn't running a fever, he let his hand fall from her cheek, but not before brushing away a dark curl that fell across her eyes. He realized absently that she was still lightly clasping his hand against her shoulder and pulled it away, unintentionally waking her.

"I'm sorry; I fell asleep." She sat up hurriedly, but Kaiba's grip strengthened to stop her ascent.

"Relax, I'm not throwing you out; it's way too late to bother. Just stay here for the night." Lila smiled sleepily as she plopped back down and reached for the blanket. Kaiba rolled his eyes and rubbed her arm to reawaken her. "No, not here, an actual bed. Plus you're still in your school uniform; let's at least change your clothes." He pulled at her hand and she rose to her feet unsteadily, still groggy with sleep. Sighing in frustration, Kaiba resorted to carrying her up the stairs towards his bedroom, a huge room lavishly decorated in royal blue and shimmering silver. He didn't know what compelled him to bring her here, perhaps curiosity regarding the calming, nearly therapeutic effect she had on him. Her presence was soothing in class, maybe it could be here. He set her on the bed after pulling the sheets back, then went to his closet and pulled out a black silk T-shirt and boxers, which he threw on the bed beside her. "You'll be more comfortable in these. I'll step out while you change, and I'll be back to check on you." Despite her exhaustion, Lila was uncomfortable enough in her tight uniform to warrant a quick wardrobe change, and found the cool silky material felt amazing on her skin. There was a short knock and Lila said she was decent before Kaiba entered the room. Satisfied that she'd actually listened and changed clothes, he began unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his smooth, toned chest. Between her semi-catatonic sleepy state and her ongoing attraction to Kaiba, Lila couldn't help but stare in admiration. Even in her stupor, she acknowledged that he was a beautiful man, all smooth, unblemished skin and lean muscle rippling softly with each movement.

"Again with the staring," Kaiba chided quietly.

"What are you doing?" Lila asked absently. Kaiba smirked, and Lila blushed and looked away as his hands moved towards his dress pants and undid the clasp.

"Contrary to what you think, I don't sleep in my suit," After a moment she felt his weight on the bed next to her, though he really was quite far away due to the size of the bed. Lila glanced over at him and was relieved that he was still wearing pants, although they were much comfier looking lounge pants, and a silk shirt similar to the one he lent her. He sensed her looking and rolled over on his side to face her. Already, he knew his experiment had proved successful; he instantly felt more relaxed with her next to him, even after a long, stressful day. "Don't worry, I'll stay above the sheets. Try and get some sleep, Miss Clarke."

"I'm sorry…" Lila whispered. Kaiba gazed back at her, confused. "About today. You were right. I knew about Kano, and I let my guard down. I guess I just felt safe…you were there…" Kaiba's heart clenched in his chest as Lila drifted off to sleep. With his dominating presence and the power of his influence, he knew he could make people feel many things: fearful, anxious, intimidated, and powerless. But not safe; even Mokuba recognized how dangerous the world was and did not feel completely safe even with the elder Kaiba there to protect him. The fact that this girl felt so safe and at ease with him that she let her guard down around a known predator… it was an overwhelming responsibility, one that Kaiba never anticipated. He admired her serene expression under the moonlight filtering through his window as she delved deeper into sleep, and tried to sync his breathing to her slow, deep rhythm. Every second she was near, he lapsed deeper into her intoxicating presence as it soothed not only his weary body but his troubled mind. Suddenly her face contorted in pain and she moaned softly. She moved towards him until her head was nearly on his shoulder, then draped her arm over his chest, the tips of her fingers lightly grazing the exposed flesh of his collarbone. Kaiba tensed under her touch as a sudden warm wave of euphoria enveloped him. Tentatively he placed his hand over hers as he faded into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Lila awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised at how well-rested she felt…until she realized why. She hadn't slept on her own lumpy old mattress in her too-small pajamas; she woke up in a strange but absurdly comfortable bed, clad in over-sized silk pajamas.

 _What the hell happened?_ Lila thought wearily as she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. Kaiba was already in the kitchen, reading the newspaper as he sipped coffee.

"Good morning, about time you woke up," Kaiba muttered, glancing over at her with a smirk. Wandering about in her too big clothes— _his_ clothes—with her dark curls mussed, half-lidded eyes heavy with lingering sleep _. Adorable_ , the word flashed in his mind and he chastised himself with a long sip of coffee as though the hot, bitter liquid could douse the butterflies in his stomach.

"What's going on?" Lila asked. "Why am I still here? And are these your clothes?"

"You fell asleep and I knew that in your state getting you home wasn't feasible; and yes, those are mine, but they look better on you."

Lila flushed. "Did you dress me?"

"What? No, you changed when I left the room." Kaiba declared defiantly. "Did you think that I'd take advantage of you?" Thoughts of Kano's wandering eyes and greedy hands swarmed his head and set his jaw on edge. He was a lot of things, but a creepy sleaze-ball wasn't one of them.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, I just—I'm so confused!" Kaiba gestured her towards a chair and she plopped down heavily. "Why was I in your bed?"

"There's dozens of rooms in this house; what makes you think that was my room?"

"I remember you laying there next to me last night. You slept there!" Lila insisted, but was truly torn on whether or not she'd been dreaming. The visions were certainly unclear and fuzzy, and she couldn't determine if the affection Kaiba had displayed towards her last night was real. It certainly wasn't like him; while his chilly attitude towards her had thawed over the last few months, there was still a formidable wall erected around him that she'd yet to breach.

"Hm, no, that must have been wishful thinking on your part. After putting you to bed, I stayed up the rest of the night and worked in my office," He smirked lazily, holding her gaze as he took a slow sip of coffee. Lila glared at him before jumping up in her chair after realizing that today was Friday; Kaiba wasn't required to be in school today, but she was, and she had no clue as to what time it was. As if reading her mind, Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Relax, arrangements with the school have been made. Today I need you to prepare for the trip this weekend: go home and pack, help Mokuba pack when he gets home from school, and leave early. We have an early flight, so be ready to leave your house by 4 AM tomorrow." Kaiba finished his coffee before rising from his seat, briefcase in tow. "I had your clothes from yesterday washed and ironed; they're hanging in the bedroom closet upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that, he was gone, leaving Lila more perplexed than ever. That time spent preparing for the trip was a blur; she was still trying to determine if last night had been real or was what Kaiba had said: dreaming, wishful thinking, a pathetic girl's fantasies come to life for a night. Everything had felt so real: his warm hands on her skin, his arms around her as he carried her upstairs, the lingering scent of his cologne on his jacket as she'd nuzzled closer to him. But even in a good mood, that just wasn't Kaiba's way; and he'd been so angry at her that day after the situation with Kano. So why would he pick that day of all days to be nice? Maybe he felt guilty for snapping at her? Lila scoffed at the idea that Kaiba could feel anything resembling guilt or remorse, especially towards her, his subordinate. She shook her head in exasperation, wondering if she'd ever understand her mysterious employer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** Story context! I probably should have mentioned this in the beginning of the story, but this story precedes Duelist Kingdom (DK). As of now, I don't know if it will end after DK or if I'll write sequel(s), given it's been a long time since I've watched the show and I'm not as familiar with the story after DK.

 **Disclaimer** : In case you didn't know already, I own nothing!

Hope you enjoy! Please fave/follow if you're liking the story, and feel free to leave any reviews. It's a great motivator to write well and often if you know people are enjoying your story, and I value feedback!

* * *

On the way to the airport the following morning, Lila fell asleep and was woken roughly by an irritable Kaiba. Thankfully the boarding process was straight-forward and hassle-free—having a private jet and full crew ready to attend to you ensured that—and she was soon seated in a luxurious reclining chair, hot coffee in hand, finally feeling ready to face the day. They arrived in Tokyo at 6 AM and a limo escorted them to a fancy hotel, where Kaiba had reserved the top-floor penthouse.

"Wow, all this for one night?" Lila gawked at the luxurious penthouse, which was decorated in a grand manner similar to Kaiba's mansion and spared no expense when it came to commodities, including a chef's kitchen. Kaiba glanced around, indifferent to the lavishness he'd grown accustomed to, and set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter.

"I've stayed in better, but it'll do. There's 3 bedrooms; I'm taking the master, obviously. You and Mokuba can work it out amongst yourselves who gets what room." Lila let Mokuba take the room near Kaiba's, leaving Lila with the room on the other side of the penthouse. Once they were all settled in, Kaiba called them into the living room, glancing at his watch restlessly.

"I'll be heading off to my first round of meetings soon, and I won't be back until 6. I want you two back by 5 to get ready for a 7 o'clock dinner at Mako's tonight." Kaiba ordered.

"Dinner?" Lila asked.

"You know, dinner? The evening meal…" Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"You didn't mention I'd have to attend a dinner, let alone that it was at Mako's!" Mako's was a very elegant and exclusive sushi restaurant in Tokyo that only the very rich and elite could afford access to. "I didn't bring the right clothes for that!"

"I told you to bring formal attire, specifically an evening _gown_." Kaiba frowned.

"A _gown_? I'm sorry, I must have left it at the palace! I brought a cocktail dress!" Lila explained wryly, earning an irritable grunt from Kaiba. "I honestly thought that 'dress' and 'gown' were synonymous!"

"They're not…" Kaiba growled lowly.

"I really am sorry I misunderstood you, but even if I'd understood, the fact is I still wouldn't have an outfit elegant enough for that place. I'm fine not going—"

"Oh you're going!" Kaiba snapped. His brow set in concentration, he inspected her closely, eyes lingering on her bust, waist, and hips as he measured her dimensions. Lila blushed at his intense scrutiny. "I suppose there's still time for my designers to throw something together for you. Be back here at 5 sharp; my team will be waiting for you." He concluded, whipping out his cellphone as he left the room with his personal security in tow. With their own security never too far behind, Mokuba and Lila set out to explore Tokyo, and returned to the hotel at five as promised. As soon as they entered the foyer, Lila was bombarded by a thin, sharply dressed man named Stefan and his two young female associates. Before Lila could protest, the team escorted her to her room and began yelling and arguing amongst themselves while barking orders at her.

"Darling, please shed those dingy clothes and shower immediately! An artist needs a clean canvas to envision his masterpiece!" Stefan commanded as shoved Lila into her bathroom before spinning on his heels to resume dispatching orders to his crew, who had begun unpacking their large canvas bags to reveal hair styling tools and accessories, a vast array of cosmetics, and a simple white box. Lila emerged from the shower in a fluffy white robe, still dumbstruck as she was shoved into a vanity chair and underwent the pain-staking process of hair styling and makeup application for the next hour and a half. The assistants spun her away from the vanity mirror and worked tirelessly under Stefan's precise instruction.

"Stop!" Stefan snapped at his assistants dramatically as he beamed with pride at his manifested vision. "She's perfect! Now for the gown!" He clapped twice and the girls scattered to fetch the contents of the white package and unveil it to her, as if her approval mattered. "This gown may as well have been designed with you in mind, mon cheri, don't you agree?" The mermaid style gown was nude-colored underneath the dark blue lace detailing, with particular attention to detail paid to the collarbone and base of her shoulders as well as the plunging back. Lila was given privacy to change then the team hurried back in to adjust and fasten the gown properly. Lila got her first glance at herself and gasped in awed surprise at the perfect stranger looking back at her. Her dark waves were styled in a simple yet elegant up-do, and her dark smoky eyes and nude lipstick accented her gown perfectly. The final elements—nude heels that were surprisingly comfortable—were presented to her before the team packed up and left in a flurry, reminding her that she was expected in the lobby at 6:45. Lila took a deep breath, took one last look at herself, and smiled shyly as she began her journey to the hotel lobby to meet up with the brothers. She laughed when she saw Mokuba clad in his own suit with his unruly hair slicked back neatly, a stark contrast to his normally disheveled, unkempt appearance. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Seto, even more handsome than usual in his sleek black suit and dark blue dress shirt that matched the color of her dress. Mokuba noticed her first and pulled on

his brother's sleeve eagerly.

"Mokuba, would you knock it off? You're going to wrinkle my suit!"

"But bro, your date's here!" Mokuba elbowed his brother's side suggestively.

"She's not my date!" Kaiba snapped more fervently than he'd meant to. "She's an associate, and she's only here because you are." He looked at Mokuba pointedly, then turned lazily towards the staircase as he adjusted his sleeves. "I just hope Stefan had enough time to piece something acceptable together; I won't stand to be humiliated!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Would you just look at her? If anything, _she_ should be embarrassed to be seen with _you_!" Kaiba shot his brother a glare before looking up to search for Lila; it didn't take long, given that she outshone everyone in the room. He froze in wonder at how beautiful she looked. He knew the dress would fit perfectly—he'd measured Lila with a keen eye- but hadn't expected it to adhere to her body so appealingly and move so gracefully with her. He'd also forgotten how flattering that dark shade of blue was against her fair skin. Mokuba smiled smugly and left his brother in his stupor as he greeted Lila.

"Wow, Mokuba! Look at you; you look so handsome!" Lila gushed and Mokuba sneered down at his outfit with disdain.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped, blushing. "But you look really pretty, Lila. Doesn't she Seto?" He asked his brother pointedly.

"You look good," Kaiba stammered lamely, still in shock.

"Thanks…so do you, too…uh, also!" Lila rambled, not able to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds due to the intensity of his stare. Kaiba smirked and offered his arm to escort her to the limo, and Lila took it. "I didn't know you could be a gentleman." She said in mock surprise.

Kaiba scoffed. "I just don't want you falling over yourself in those heels and embarrassing me."

"I can walk in heels just fine!" Lila asserted, as she stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. Kaiba chuckled derisively as he helped her into the limo condescendingly, covering the top of her head like he was placing her in the back of a squad car. He was sure to sit across from Lila and stare out the window indifferently, but he could feel his Mokuba's knowing glances as he glanced between the two of them. He'd seen the awestruck look on his brother's face at the same time he'd seen Lila beam brightly at him from across the room. His brother's suddenly aloof demeanor wasn't fooling him anymore than Lila's accusatory smolder was. They arrived at the restaurant and Kaiba offered his arm again, which Lila accepted despite her insistence that she could indeed walk in heels. They entered the restaurant and she gasped in astonishment, tightening her hold on Kaiba's arm as she absorbed the luxurious setting. The restaurant was an upscale sushi establishment disguised as a small palace, complete with crystal chandeliers, glimmering white marble floors flecked with gold, and live music for the entertainment of the elite guests. Lila felt immediately out of place and scanned the scene for an exit.

"Okay, I should _not_ be here!" Lila whispered urgently to Kaiba, who scoffed at first, but softened when he heard the nervous tremor in her voice.

"You're with me, you'll be fine. You're certainly dressed the part…you look perfect." Kaiba murmured earnestly, clasping her hand quickly in reassurance. Lila glanced down to hide her blush as they were led by a sharply dressed waiter to a large dining room, separate from the rest of the guests, and sat at the end of a long dining table. Lila was stunned to find that they were far from alone; they were the last to arrive amongst the dozen or so other guests. The guests consisted of middle aged men in fine suits and their wives—or more likely, escorts. As she scanned the long table, her inner magic thrummed to life as she felt the allure of similar magic nearby. Only this energy was darker, more sinister and menacing and she shuddered with fear and revulsion as she identified the source. At the other end of the table sat a striking younger man with long, silvery white hair that Lila recognized as Maximilian Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and founder of Industrial Illusions. Lila tensed when he smiled greedily at Kaiba, and a protective instinct flooded her as it had that day her and Mokuba had been attacked. Pegasus stood up as if to make a toast and the simple gesture silenced the other guests immediately.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy, and young Mr. Kaiba, so pleased that you've graced us with your presence at last. And who is your enchanting guest?" Pegasus' eyes—or really, his one visible eye- landed on Lila, his amused grin morphing into a scowl the longer he looked at her. After seeing her so clearly in the minds of both Kaiba brothers, the tender creature had peaked his curiosity, and Pegasus attempted to peer into her mind with the power of his Millennium Eye. He was shocked when he encountered a solid wall of resistance; no matter how hard he pushed and pulled at her defenses, her mind seemed impregnable.

"An associate, but she's not important. What is important is getting this meeting underway, so let's skip the pleasantries." Kaiba snapped, all business. Pegasus grinned, took his seat, and folded his hands primly in front of him, amused at Kaiba's cold dismissal of the girl. He'd felt Kaiba's warm regard for her firsthand, and based on her resistance to the ancient magic of his Millennium item, she might prove very important indeed.

"Mm, I love how passionate you get about your work, Kaiba-boy. But you know what they say about all work and no play! I've arranged a splendid dinner for us all, followed by dancing in the adjacent ballroom." Kaiba grimaced. He knew Pegasus hadn't requested a meeting to revel in sparkling conversation all night; that man was up to something sinister. Despite his displeasure, the night's revelries resumed, as elaborately arranged sushi boats and entrees were brought to the table to the delight of the guests. He was wary of Pegasus, and insisted that Pegasus and his unwelcome guests take the first bites of food before he gave the all clear for Mokuba and Lila to partake, fearing the demented businessman would attempt to poison them. Mokuba was ravenous and tore into the food savagely, earning an amused but stern look from Lila across the table, which Mokuba actually heeded as he slowed his pace and chewed his food slowly.

"I'm impressed," Kaiba told Lila.

"By what? That I can use chopsticks?" Lila giggled, demonstrating her prowess with the utensils by picking up a grain of rice.

"That, and Mokuba actually listens to you. When I tell him to mind his manners, he sticks his tongue out at me, with his mouth full." He glanced knowingly at Mokuba, who grinned mischievously.

"Don't tempt me, bro!"

Lila frowned slightly as she glanced at Kaiba's plate of untouched food. "I wish you'd listen; I'd tell you that you should eat something. I even tasted it first to check for poison." She teased, poking fun at Kaiba's paranoia.

"I was serious about the poison!" Kaiba growled, as he poked at a piece of nigiri.

"And I'm serious that you should eat something; you'll feel better." Lila picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. "It's not too late for me to embarrass you. I can always feed you." She slowly raised the sushi to Kaiba's face, earning her an irritated eye-roll before Kaiba picked up his chopsticks to grab the piece and pop it into his mouth. Lila smiled in triumph as Kaiba reached for more food, his dormant appetite awakened.

"Anyway, Mokuba listens to you on what really matters. Chewing with his mouth closed isn't high on his list of priorities, I guess!" She said pointedly with a look at the younger boy, who corrected himself quickly by snapping his mouth closed and chewing politely. Kaiba laughed—not a chuckle, or a chortle, or a huff of air through his nose—but a deep, hearty laugh that surprised Lila. It was such an unexpected and wonderful sound, and she was sad that she didn't hear it more often. Lila found herself laughing too, then Mokuba followed suit. Across the table, Pegasus savored his wine and eyed Kaiba hungrily; Kaiba tensed beside Lila as he felt the probing eyes on him, making him feel vulnerable and exposed. As the urge to protect those close to her consumed her, Lila's magic surged forward and compelled her to reach out and grasp Kaiba's wrist gently. She instantly felt him relax as he let out a shuddering breath and flashed her a grateful look. He didn't know how she did it, but her presence, specifically her touch, calmed and eased his mind and Pegasus' penetrating gaze seemed less threatening. Pegasus snarled in rage as his access to Kaiba's mind diminished until all he sensed were vague, shadowy wisps of thoughts that held no form or meaning. He noticed the girl's hand on his arm and realized that she—unintentionally, perhaps, unaware of the extent of her strange power—was shielding Kaiba's mind from him. He slammed his wine glass down on the table, enraged and entranced by the mysterious power and influence this girl possessed—and eager to strip it away, by any means necessary.

After dessert, a group of staff opened a large set of doors to reveal an outdoor courtyard, surrounded by blooms of the earliest spring flowers, offset by glimmering twinkle-lights and the natural luminescence of the moon. Lila gasped in awe at the beautiful sight as the live band took stage and played upbeat jazz music to the delight of the restaurant's guests who'd gathered to make toasts and dance. Perhaps it was the champagne talking, but before Lila realized it she was on her feet, enticed by the music and the beautiful night.

"Mokuba, would you like a dance lesson?" She offered. Mokuba rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Aw, come on! The first one is free, but the rest will cost you." Mokuba smiled reluctantly as he rose from his seat and followed her to the dance floor. Lila was in no way a dancer, especially not in those heels and that heavy dress, but her awkward attempts at least amused Mokuba enough to distract him from Pegasus' lingering gaze as the pair danced. Pegasus probed Mokuba's mind freely, but when he attempted to read the girl again, he was met with even stronger resistance than before. Down, but never out, he approached the pair quietly and placed a firm hand on the girl's bare shoulder, pleased at her bewildered expression. At least he was not the only one caught by surprise tonight.

"Do you mind if I cut in, young Master Kaiba?" He crooned, never taking his eyes off Lila's trying to pry something, anything, from her mind; nothing came. Mokuba was unsure if he should leave Lila alone with Pegasus, but Lila smiled reassuringly and took Pegasus' hand. He pulled her close— _too close_ , she thought—and led her effortlessly in a waltz-like dance.

"So my dear, would you enlighten me with your name?" Pegasus asked.

"Delilah," Lila squeaked, not sounding as confident as she'd hoped she would.

"Mm, lovely name. Tell me, Delilah, what do you do at Kaiba Corp.?"

"I'm really not at liberty to say, Mr. Pegasus. I simply work under Mr. Kaiba."

"Mm, not yet," Pegasus whispered into her ear. "But don't worry, he'll come around to you. I see how he looks at you…" Lila staggered back, offended. "Oh come now, dear. It's obvious why he hired you. Men like Kaiba—men like me—prey on sweet creatures like you. It's nothing personal, it's just part of the game."

Emboldened suddenly, Lila snapped. "I don't know what games you play, Mr. Pegasus, but you're wrong about Mr. Kaiba-"

"Oh honey! Do you really think he respects you, that he regards you as an equal? Men like Kaiba don't get to where they are without using people in any and every way they can. Why should you be any different?" The music ended and Pegasus stepped back and clapped in appreciation of the musicians, still regarding Lila as a lion regards a wounded gazelle.

"Pegasus." Kaiba's cold voice heralded his arrival and he stood behind Pegasus, who spun around whimsically then squealed in delight.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy! I'm sorry to keep your date occupied; she's just such a delightful creature, I couldn't keep my hands to myself…" He leaned in closer to Kaiba and lowered his voice. "Though I'm sure you of all people would understand." Kaiba tensed. What had Pegasus been telling Lila, what lies had he fed her? Pegasus took Lila's hand and placed it in Kaiba's, exchanging a knowing look with Lila as he did so. "All yours, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus departed, and Kaiba instinctively pulled Lila closer to him and waltzed with her slowly as the band started their next slow song.

"Are you all right?" Kaiba held her close enough that he could speak to her quietly, but not threateningly close as Pegasus had. "What were you two talking about?"

"I'm fine, and nothing important. He asked what I did for Kaiba Corp., but I just told him what you told me to tell everyone and he didn't ask anything else about the company or you." Kaiba regarded her skeptically; from where he'd been watching them across the room, their conversation had seemed longer than that, and tense. After a while, he couldn't stand the sight of Pegasus holding her so closely, especially after he saw the indignant flash of hurt and anger in her eyes, and had abandoned his nearby post to rescue her. Instead of relief in her eyes, he only found more hurt, and he feared that he was the cause. He suppressed his concern and tried to focus on the upcoming meeting, but he couldn't concentrate as her body grazed tantalizingly against his, swaying softly to the music.

"Why am I here, Mr. Kaiba?" Lila asked, eager to break the heavy silence that seemed to befall them. "I didn't think you dragged me along so I could be your dance partner, so what is it, really?"

"You're whatever I need you to be, remember?" Kaiba uttered quietly, biting back the truth _. I needed you here, to help me face these old demons…_ "Though I would think twice before entrusting you with the role of dance partner; you're terrible…" Kaiba taunted, earning him a playful shove from Lila. "But you're not completely hopeless. I could teach you…"

" _You_ took dance classes?" Lila smiled up at him incredulously.

"Etiquette lessons. Formal dancing was a part of it." Kaiba twirled her smoothly then pulled her back to him, closer than before, relishing in her radiant warmth.

"Is that the class where you have to walk while balancing a book on your head, and memorize which utensils to use for each course?" Lila attempted to joke despite being distracted by their sudden proximity. Kaiba rolled his eyes but laughed in spite of himself.

"Not that I remember, unless I skipped that day." Lila giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, eased by their playful banter and the gentle rhythm of their dance. Kaiba stiffened in surprise at her display of trust before he rested his cheek upon the crown of her head and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, and for that time it was just the two of them blissfully alone in their own world. Too soon, the song ended, and Lila reluctantly broke away from Kaiba's gentle hold. Before either of them could say something regretful, she ducked her head and walked back to their seat at the table along with the rest of the guests. Pegasus turned to Kaiba once more. "I called this meeting in hopes you'd reconsider my generous offer. I want to purchase your company and merge it with my own, and I feel that the initial offer I made you along with the generous cut of profits you'd receive was more than sufficient. I invited your father's associates along in hopes they could…persuade you to make a sound decision." Pegasus purred as he took a deep sip of wine, his gaze never leaving Kaiba. Kaiba huffed angrily and resisted the urge to slam his fist down on the table.

"You meant you hoped I'd be intimidated by my step-father's old advisors, and that you could strong-arm your way into seizing control of my company, when I've made it perfectly clear that I'm not interested in your proposed merger!" At Kaiba's outburst, Pegasus pouted.

"Aw, now Kaiba-boy please don't be upset; not after all the effort I put into this surprise reunion, just for you! I'd hoped we could finally reach a consensus and remain dear friends," He took another sip of wine. "But apparently you have a much different business approach." Pegasus' tone took on a sinister note that sent chills up Lila's spine and she glanced across the table at Mokuba, who appeared nervous and had moved closer to Seto. "Your father would be so disappointed," Pegasus added in mock sympathy, smiling cruelly. She felt Kaiba tense beside her before rising to his feet with Mokuba in tow, reaching out to lightly touch the nape of her neck, signaling her to join him as they left the room quickly with Seto's secret security not far behind. The rush back to the hotel was a stressful, surreal blur, and not for the first time that evening Lila wondered just what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It might be a while before I upload the next chapter, as I'm still working details out. But as long as you're enjoying it, I will persevere!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mentions of physical abuse, alcohol use

* * *

Back at the hotel, after convening with his security and putting stricter parameters in place, Kaiba focused on the daunting task of comforting his brother. As he feared, seeing Pegasus—whom Kaiba suspected was behind the recent kidnapping attempt—had triggered Mokuba's anxiety and even his proximity to him and the added security measures hadn't been enough to make him feel safe. Between that and the mention of their abusive step-father, Kaiba was sure his brother would be inconsolable; he was barely holding it together himself, although he'd never show it. He crept up to Mokuba's room and heard soft voices; he peered in to discover that Lila was speaking to him quietly and although Mokuba still seemed uneasy, he was calm and on the verge of sleep. Deciding not to interfere, he stole away to the living room to pour himself a stiff drink and wait.

After fifteen minutes, Lila emerged from Mokuba's room, still wearing her evening gown as she'd had yet to change. Calming Mokuba down and ensuring that he felt safe enough to rest had been more important, but now she realized how heavy and burdensome the beautiful dress felt and was eager to change into her worn-out pajamas. She decided she'd better call Yami tonight as well, while the events from this evening—meeting Pegasus, the dark energy she'd felt around him, his possession of the Millennium Eye—were fresh in her mind. As she crossed the living room, she realized Kaiba lounging in the armchair, but that didn't stop her from jumping in surprise and clutching at her chest.

"Would you stop doing that?" She whispered.  
"Doing what?" Kaiba retorted.

"Sitting in the dark like a ghoul!" She scolded as she turned on a small lamp on the end table. Kaiba laughed in spite of his tension at her choice of words, then grew grave as he looked across the room at her.

"What did you say to Mokuba? Normally in these circumstances, it takes me hours to console him, but you have him already asleep. What did you tell him?" Lila sighed and sat down wearily.

"At first he just wanted me to listen. He told me about your step-father, the horrible man he was, his death... Then I told him about parts of my childhood that weren't so great…" Kaiba leaned forward; Lila had never spoken about her family. He could have snooped on her easily, but…he wanted her to confide in him, to trust him, with her secrets.

"My father was considered a model citizen. He earned an honest living at a respectable bank, acted as a city councilman, and was active in his church and community. Up until I was five, I considered him my hero, like any kid thinks of their parents—"

"Not all children," Kaiba corrected bitterly. "Go on…"

"But then he fell into drinking and it turned him into a monster: angry, unpredictable, impulsive, violent. He'd throw things, punch walls, scream himself hoarse. He terrified my mother, and she begged him to get help, to seek counseling or go to rehab, anything. He tried to quit, but he always fell back into it. And every-time he did, he got worse, more violent… I still remember that first time he hit me…" Lila choked back tears at that painful memory.

"You never forget the first time…" Kaiba said after a moment of tense silence as Lila struggled to find her words. "Mine was when I fell asleep studying economics. It was just a smack upside the head, nothing like what I got after, but I still remember it as one of the worst." He laughed darkly. "Wonder why that is…"

"I think it's because up until then, you trusted them. That first time they hurt you marks the 'before' and 'after' of your life, and that stays with you."

Kaiba scoffed. "I knew Gozaburo was a cold-hearted bastard long before that. Keep going." He urged gently. "I'd offer you a drink if that'd make it easier, but that seems inappropriate given the circumstances." Lila shot him a dark look before continuing.

"I remember that I didn't want to finish my green beans; I'd always hated them. Normally I'd just get sent to bed without dessert when I refused my vegetables, but that night he struck me so hard I fell out of my chair. First he'd let his fist do the talking, then eventually his belt. And when my mom stood in between us, she'd get it too." Kaiba watched her, transfixed. "She was terrified of his rage, but even more terrified of leaving, and she'd make so many excuses for him, claiming that our errant behavior or the stress of his esteemed position led him to drink, which incited the violence. When I was ten, he beat me bad enough that I was nearly hospitalized; that was the final straw for her. One night we fled to a women's shelter in a neighboring city, but we weren't out of the woods for a while. He was a powerful, influential man and used his resources and connections to track us down, no matter how careful we were. All he had to do was paint the image that he was a loving husband and father whose wife had gone insane and kidnapped his beloved child and people were putty in his hands. Earlier this year, it'd been nearly two years since he'd last tracked us down—the longest we'd been able to hide. We thought we were safe. When he found us, my mom urged me to hide and I was so scared that I listened. She confronted him, begged him to just leave us alone and end the pain for all of us…and he did, for everyone but me. He killed my mother, while I hid in the next room like a damned coward..."

"You were—are—a child. What else could you have done?" Kaiba inquired as Lila shot him a deadpan look. "Assuming you didn't have your…special skill set back then, I mean."

"I should have been with her—" Lila cried, a few angry tears betrayed her solid resolve, slipping rebelliously out of her closed eyes.

"So you could die too? Don't be an idiot!" Kaiba snapped so sharply Lila's eyes snapped open. "And don't insult your mother's sacrifice by making a damned martyr of yourself!" Kaiba shook his head in disgust, taking another long swig from his glass. "What happened to your father?"

"He searched the house for me before the police arrived, and then I heard a second gunshot… he'd shot himself," Lila concluded, eyes now dry and voice steady despite the heavy weight on her heart. Kaiba stared at her, shocked at her composure as well as her story's grim ending. "Look, the point of telling you about this is that I know how it feels to live with that fear in you, and I had to let Mokuba know he wasn't alone. The past can be painful and scary, but he will heal and move on from the terrible things that've happened." She paused, waiting for Kaiba to meet her eyes, but he glared stubbornly at the floor. "I wanted you to know that too…" Lila rose

"I have moved on," Kaiba muttered crossly.

After changing, Lila called Yugi to tell him and Yami about her encounter with Pegasus and his Millennium item. Again, Yugi picked up on the first ring, as though anticipating her call.

"Hi, Yugi. I'm sorry I'm calling you so late; did I wake you?"

"Lila, it's just shy of midnight on a Saturday and I'm a teenage boy; of course I'm awake! I'm not that lame!" Yugi laughed into the phone, and Lila could hear video game music along with Joey and Tristan's maniacal laughter on the other end. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes and no. Is now a good time to talk to Yami? I suspect this is something he needs to hear first…"

"I knew he seemed on edge tonight, but he wouldn't tell me anything! Hold on." After a moment, Yami spoke to her. "What is it Lila?"

"Yami, I met Maximilian Pegasus tonight, at this company banquet. He has the Millennium Eye, and I felt its energy. It was so dark and threatening, I could hardly stand to be around him!" Lila began to cry, a combination of exhaustion, fear, and relief consuming her as she heard Yami's silken voice on the other end of the line.

"Do not be frightened Lila! I am there with you, in spirit. No harm will befall you under my protection, I swear it. Not that you really need my protection, given your own power." He consoled her, and she believed him, placing her faith in him as if his words were gospel. "I have heard of the power of the Millennium Eye; it's believed to give its master insight into the minds of others, to reveal their innermost fears and desires. It's a powerful dark magic; you would feel its impact on you if he had exercised its power. Those affected are said to feel a burning sensation in their head, followed by a nagging itch, as if there were invading parasite probing your mind. What did you feel?"

"I didn't feel anything like that; just that complete darkness emanating from him. Again, I felt tied to the item and its energy, but it was a weaker connection than with yours. He kept staring at me, scowling at me; he was such a creep…" She shuddered at the memory of his touch, his malicious gaze boring into her.

"Hm. That's odd…"

"That seems like an understatement given everything we've discussed."

"I mean it's strange that you felt none of the typical effects of the Millennium Eye; few people are resistant to such dark energy. Just as your power protects you and others from physical threats, it seems to defend you from the influence of dark magic…" Yami fell silent, lost in his own thoughts, until an abrupt yawn from Lila startled him out of his reverie. He smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, Lila. I'm getting carried away with my thoughts again, and I've dragged you along with me. Please rest, and we shall talk more upon your return." Yugi came back on and offered his home as refuge from Pegasus. "Yami and I think it'd be best if you weren't alone right now. If Pegasus knows you resisted his power, which we suspect he does, he won't let it rest and he'll come after you. Yami can protect you."

"Are you sure I could stay? I'd hate to impose on you and your grandfather. Plus what if it puts you in danger—"

"It's not an imposition! Joey and Tristan stay over all the time when things aren't going great at home, and you're much quieter and cleaner; my grandpa won't mind! And like I said, Yami and I—to a lesser extent—can protect you. There's safety in numbers, Lila, and it's definitely not safe for you to be living alone right now."

"I'll think about it…thanks Yugi. Have fun with the guys—but not too much!" Yugi giggled and said goodbye before hanging up. Before she could collapse on the bed and succumb to sleep's siren song, a sharp knock brought her back to consciousness.

"Come in," she said. Her door creaked open and Kaiba leaned against the door-frame casually, still nursing his brandy. After eavesdropping on the tail end of Lila's phone conversation, he'd been tempted to pour himself another, but he was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. Who had she been talking about staying with? He'd heard something about a grandfather, but as far as he knew Lila didn't have any family in the country besides her ever absent cousin.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked sharply. "It's late."

"It was just Yugi…uh, we're working on this project for school…" Kaiba's slim eyebrow arched doubtfully at her obvious lie.

"You must have had quite the break-through if you just had to call him at midnight on a Saturday. Look, I don't give a damn what you and your loser boyfriend talk about, so long as it doesn't concern anything that happened tonight!" He snapped, finishing his drink with a deep swig.

"Yugi's not my boyfriend! And why were you eavesdropping anyway?"

"It's not eavesdropping if it's my suite." Kaiba declared imperiously. "Anyway, if you're concerned about your safety, I can set you up at the mansion. There's arguably no safer place in the world."

Lila eyed Kaiba's empty glass. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink, Mr. Kaiba; you're in danger of being decent."

"It was a serious offer."

"In that case, thank you; but as you know, I can protect myself just fine, Mr. Kaiba."

"Then why stay with him at all?" Kaiba snapped, a wave of jealousy and possessiveness overtaking him suddenly.

"Who said I was?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, slammed his empty glass on a nearby bureau, and slowly sauntered towards her. "You said you'd think about _his_ offer. Why not consider mine?"

"Consider it considered. I don't believe it'd be a good idea for me to reside at my employer's house." Kaiba had covered the distance between them quickly and plopped down heavily on the bed next to her, his intoxicated state robbing him of his usual grace. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped loosely together in front of him as he turned his head to face her, a sad smirk marring his handsome face.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" He whispered, brilliant blue eyes clouded with drink, dark humor, and something more foreign in his expression- hurt and desperation. He leaned so close that the tantalizing scent of sandalwood, spice, and a touch of brandy enraptured her. He leaned in closer, closer—then suddenly too close as his upper body lurched forward and his forehead slammed heavily into Lila's shoulder.

"Mr. Kaiba?!" Lila yelped in shock. "Christ, how much have you had to drink?" Kaiba's brilliant retort was a low groan as he tried to sit up and steady himself, only to tilt forward before Lila grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright. "I'd say that's an answer in itself. Come on, let's get you to bed." Lila slung Kaiba's right arm over her shoulders and wrapped her left arm around his back and began leading him across the suite to his bedroom. "Here, let me get your jacket," she mumbled, easing his jacket off of his shoulders before heading to the closet to hang it up. When she returned to help him out of his shoes, Kaiba had already shed his shirt and had begun clumsily yanking down his pants, boxers and all.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Lila cried, lurching forward to halt his hands. "Let's just keep those on, okay?" Realizing the compromising position of her hands, Lila yelped and yanked them back. "Just lie down!" Lila encouraged as she placed both hands on his chest before realizing that having her hands splayed on her employer's bare chest and ordering him to bed was almost as scandalous as having her hands near his—

Lila's hands jerked away, hovered over his shoulders, then fell away lamely as she considered that his broad, powerful shoulders would enliven her as much as his firm, well-defined chest had. With a frustrated growl, she shoved his forehead roughly until he complied and sat down on the bed, chuckling derisively at her obvious discomfort. Glaring, she knelt before him and yanked off his shoes roughly, earning a sharp yelp of protest from Kaiba. She rose to her feet and met his surprisingly clear, sentient gaze before uttering a hushed good night and fleeing back to her room. Kaiba stared at the closed door intently, hoping Lila would return, run her cool, firm hands over him and send delightful bolts of serene clarity to dispel the dark, drunken haze clouding his mind. He curled in on himself and let the darkness consume him, praying that his inebriation would distract him from the cold, empty side of the bed and the menacing memories cavorting through his head.

* * *

Lila woke a few hours later to fitful whimpering and crying, and her heart ached thinking that Mokuba's nightmares had returned. Using her cellphone as a flashlight, she navigated towards his bedroom, surprised to find him snoring softly, fast asleep. She heard the crying again, next door in Kaiba's room. She quietly opened his door and peered in to discover Kaiba thrashing so wildly that he had kicked the sheets off of his bed, breathing heavily in between broken sobs. She rushed over and tried to secure his flailing arms, nearly earning her a wayward blow to the head. Finally his strength waned and she managed to fasten his arms to his sides.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Kaiba! Seto, please wake up!" She whispered urgently. His eyes flew open and he struggled against her firm grip on his arms until he was loose, then gripped her shoulders with an animal like strength that frightened her. "Seto, it's Miss Clarke, it's Lila. You're okay, you were having a nightmare." But looking into his distant, terrified eyes, Lila doubted her own reassuring words. He looked so stricken and lost that it broke her heart. His fingers were still digging painfully into the flesh of her arm as he leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder, struggling to steady his breath. Gradually his vise-like grip loosened and she embraced him gently, rubbing circles on his bare back slowly, a soothing gesture her mother used to calm her after her own nightmares. His breathing slowed, his head lolled against her shoulder, and she knew he'd fallen back to sleep. She carefully lowered him onto his pillow and threw the sheets back over him before settling down in the armchair by his bed, prepared to protect him should the nightmares return.

* * *

Despite the late hour, Pegasus sat awake, the day's events percolating in his mind. A sharp knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he scowled. "Come in!" In his mind's eye, he sensed Agent Hopkins' presence as he opened the door hesitantly and stood at attention.

"Master Pegasus, we think now would be an ideal time to strike, given the targets are likely asleep and unaware of our proximity. Just say the word and it's done." Pegasus contemplated his next move; it certainly would be easier to kidnap the younger Kaiba as he slept not twenty minutes away, with less obstacles than he knew he would encounter at Kaiba's fortress of a manor. However, he also knew that Kaiba had fortified his security following his thinly veiled threat, and it would be impractical to strike now, when he was at his most alert.

"Mm, not yet Hopkins. Let them scurry home, where they think they're safe. Once they've let their guard down a bit, we'll strike hard and swift; Kaiba boy won't know what hit him, until it's too late…" He smiled menacingly at the thought of Kaiba's delicious fear as his only family was stolen away and completely at his mercy. Even the logical, ambitious young CEO with the supposed heart of stone would yield to him if his brother was in danger, Pegasus knew.

 _So why am I not satisfied?_ Pegasus mused with a stern frown. _Ah, yes; the girl._ In order to control Kaiba, to break him, to bend him to his will, he must take no half-measures; everything Kaiba valued must be his.

 _I can't blame him for being mystified; the girl confounds even me…_ Although the ancient power of his Millennium Eye allowed him to anticipate many things, he had not foreseen the girl, could not read her thoughts or predict her actions as he could with the Kaiba brothers and any other adversaries that dared cross him. Her resistance intrigued and mystified him, for he had only read legends of those who could resist such astonishing power. The challenge of unshrouding this mystery, as well as the immense power and wealth he would obtain once Kaiba surrendered to him, inspired him to act ruthlessly.

"Hopkins, you have one additional target to apprehend for me."  
"Sir?"

"The girl. I want her alive- and intact if you can- hand-delivered to me. We have much to discuss…"


	9. Chapter 9

Despite his aching head, Kaiba rose before the dawn, and wondered what the hell Lila was doing curled up on the armchair beside his bed. _Was the room I provided not good enough for her? Maybe I'm spoiling her too much…_ He chuckled softly, then stopped abruptly when Lila stirred in her chair before a violent shiver racked her body and she folded further into herself. She looked impossibly small now, delicate, vulnerable… _Pathetic_ , he corrected himself sternly. _She looks weak and pathetic, not that I care_. He tore the comforter from his bed and draped it over her. _There, at least now I won't have to see how pathetic she looks_. _And she won't be cold. Not that I care!_ Kaiba cursed lowly to himself before storming off. After showering and dressing in his freshly laundered business attire, Kaiba exited his room quietly and met Mokuba and the security staff in the kitchen.

"Morning, Seto!" Mokuba chirped cheerfully, his anxiety from the encounter with Pegasus dispelled.

"Good morning," Seto greeted his staff coolly, with a warm, small smile towards Mokuba, who frowned.

"Seto, I checked for Lila in her room, but she's missing! Did you send her out?"

"She's resting in my room," Kaiba said absently as he poured himself coffee and perused the paper. A few security guards looked at each other in bewildered silence. Across the table, Mokuba grinned cheekily.

"Wait, _your_ room?! Oooh, she must still be tired from last night…" Mokuba teased, earning a shocked glance from Kaiba.

"What happened to my innocent little brother? She fell asleep in the chair for some reason! It's not like that!" Kaiba protested, annoyed that Mokuba's smile only widened. "She must be a somnambulist or something! I don't want to deal with her excuses—I've got bigger things to worry about- so I just let her sleep for now…" As the brothers were bickering, Lila snuck out of Kaiba's room to her own, showered and dressed quickly, then headed out to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She sang merrily, earning a polite acknowledgment from the guards, a bright smile from Mokuba, and a sneer from Kaiba.

"Well-rested?" Kaiba snapped snidely. Lila's smile fell, and Kaiba felt a rush of sick triumph.

"I'm sorry that I overslept a bit. I just slept so poorly…" Lila knew that she wasn't late; it was only 8 AM, and the meeting they were scheduled to attend wasn't until 10 AM. Kaiba was just so ridiculously early that everyone else was late in comparison! But to keep the peace, she apologized anyway. She knew Kaiba hadn't slept well either and she wanted to talk to him about it today if she got the chance; hence she had to keep him in good spirits, if possible.

"Don't waste any more time with excuses. We'll be leaving in an hour!" Kaiba fumed. He acknowledged that Lila was not late, that they had plenty of time before they even had to leave, but he had to yell at her about something; he didn't want her getting too friendly. _Although that line was probably crossed when she decided to sleep next to me…Christ I hope not._ He fixed Lila with a scathing glare, but she only nodded and took a seat next to Mokuba so they could eat breakfast together. Soon after they left for the meeting, taking the limo into the city then navigating the more narrow streets of the business district by foot. Kaiba's security took the lead to scout ahead, followed by Kaiba flanked by Mokuba and Lila, with more security following them. Mokuba stealthily fell in step behind Seto and Lila, sensing that the two older teens might have sensitive issues to discuss. Seizing the few moments of privacy they had, Lila glanced up at Kaiba and sought to approach the subject as gently as she could.

"Did you sleep well last night, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked innocuously.

"Fine. Not as well as you apparently, but well enough." Kaiba replied curtly, avoiding her inquisitive gaze and quickening his wide strides until she had to walk hilariously fast to match his pace. Unperturbed, Lila persisted, deciding to try a more direct approach.

"I was sure I heard you up and about last night, like maybe you couldn't sleep…"

"Seems like the only one up and about last night was you, Miss Clarke." He slowed his pace and lowered his voice. "Would you care to explain why I woke up to find you in my room? You never struck me as someone that dedicated to your job that you'd be prepared to wait on me hand and foot, all day and night."

"I heard you last night, Seto. It's okay, I haven't nor will I ever tell anyone…I just want to know if you're all right, or if you needed someone to talk to-" Lila whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaiba snapped imperiously, regarding her with his most frigid stare. "And don't call me Seto!"

"Do you not remember?" Lila asked incredulously. Based on his reactions last night, the nightmare that had ensnared him was traumatic and terrifying enough to at least recall some of it. And surely he at least partly recalled holding onto her, leaning on her, refusing to fall back asleep until she'd soothed him. She certainly couldn't forget his powerful grip, his ragged breaths and soft cries on her shoulder, the petrified look in his eyes as he'd seemed to search for salvation in the dark. They reached their destination at last and Kaiba fell silent and ignored her completely, leaving her and Mokuba in the care of his security team in the massive hotel lobby. As he ascended in the elevator, he observed her through the clear glass door; she didn't look up. _It's just as well; I can't afford to care for her like she cares for me. She's kind and warm… but she's a fool. I've no use for fools, and no one so good could ever love someone like me…_

Later that day, they returned to the Kaiba mansion, and Lila helped Mokuba unpack and get ready for the upcoming week before getting him ready for bed. He was still on edge after the confrontation between Pegasus and his brother, but seemed much more comfortable at home, especially after playing a few quick rounds of Duel Monsters with Lila.

"You know, for someone who spends so much time with Seto, big-time gaming mogul and World Champion Duelist, you kinda suck at this game Lila!" Mokuba teased after he once again wiped out Lila's remaining life points and won the duel.

"We don't spend that much time together, and if we did, I doubt he'd teach me to play card games," Lila countered.

"You're right, I'm sure you'd think of something more fun to do…" Mokuba hinted mischievously as he put away his cards and got ready for bed. Lila rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, hoping the darkness of the room as she shut off the bedroom light concealed her blush.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said. Good night, Mokuba!" He smiled and hopped into bed as she left. Maybe Seto had been right about the bad influence of that public school Mokuba attended; at first she'd assumed it was his high-class snobbery presenting itself, but Mokuba's recent taking to poorly disguised innuendos and perverted jokes had Lila reconsidering his viewpoint. Lila descended the stairs to gather her things and return home, only to be halted by Kaiba at the front door.

"Good night, Mr. Kaiba," Lila stated, confused when he shifted his body to block her from leaving. "I _said_ , good night, Mr. Kaiba." Again, he moved in sync with her. "Okay I'll bite, what's up?"

"I have reason to believe your safety has been compromised, therefore I can't allow you to leave. I've sent some of my men out to collect your belongings from your apartment, as you'll be residing here until I give the all clear." He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Excuse me?! How did you get access to my apartment?"

"You left your key in the outermost compartment of your carry-on bag; it was way too easy to snatch it and secure a copy. And it left no doubt that you're not fit to protect yourself, leaving access to your house so easily attainable." Kaiba sneered smugly as he looked down at her.

"So you went through my things, and now you're invading my apartment? I'm pretty sure that's illegal!" Lila cried incredulously.

"What are you going to do, sue me?" Kaiba chuckled shortly, knowing she didn't have the financial means or connections to go against Kaiba Corp. legal team, even if she had the guts to act against him in the first place. "Look, a simple 'thank you' would suffice; instead all I get is more of your insufferable arguing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated because we had this conversation the other night!"

"I…I don't recall." Kaiba snapped stubbornly, vaguely remembering his overwhelming fondness for brandy that evening.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I won't be alone. Yugi and his grandfather have offered their home. Besides, you seem to forget that I'm more than capable of defending myself; I really don't need anyone's help." Lila struggled to remain calm and civil, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. Once Kaiba had set his mind on something, his resolve was more unshakeable than her own.

"Yugi? Yugi Moto? That little shrimp can't even defend himself, but you think he could protect you better than me?" Jealousy, hot and angry, flared in Kaiba's chest at the boy's name. Yugi already threatened his title and his pride; now he was after something else of his. _Please, she was never—will never—be yours._ "Pegasus will come after anyone I'm close to. Besides my brother, you're the only one I'd consider…close. I mean, you're always with Mokuba, we travel together, you have access to the manor—you're a prime candidate for an abduction followed by interrogation for private information!" Kaiba elaborated.

"Okay, you win, Mr. Kaiba. Where do I sleep?" Lila tried to disguise her disappointment that Kaiba seemed to only regard her as an asset.

"You may choose your room. You're not a prisoner after all; you're a guest. The mansion is your home as much as mine." He softened his tone. Lila smirked as an idea popped into her head; finally, a way to get him back for that stunt at dinner the other night. She grabbed her overnight bag and bolted up the stairs, Kaiba following close behind, wary of her abrupt compliance; he'd expected much more of a fight. She burst the door open to the room she wanted to claim—his room.

"I'd like this one then!" She said triumphantly, extending her arms as if she wanted to embrace the room. Kaiba scowled.

"Any room but this one."

"What, why? You said _any_ room, so why not this one?" Lila feigned surprise, studying Kaiba out of the corner of her eye.

"This…this is my room," Kaiba confessed quickly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Is it really? Hmm…" Lila paced the room slowly, admiring its timeless, minimal style and impeccable tidiness. "Honestly, I expected more dragons." Kaiba rolled his eyes before she continued. "Why didn't you tell me it was your room when I asked you?" Kaiba only continued to glower at her, but Lila wasn't deterred. Instead she made herself comfortable by plopping down on the bed. "Ah yeah, this is the one! Thanks so much, Mr. Kaiba, your hospitality knows no bounds!"

"No way are you taking my room!" Kaiba grabbed her bag from the floor before charging over to her and grabbing her by the wrist firmly. "Get up, you can take the room next to Mokuba's!"

Lila let her body go dead weight as Kaiba tugged her by one wrist, than the other, enjoying his frustration; serves him right for violating her privacy and dictating her life way beyond the extent of her job duties!

"Are you serious? God, you're such a child!" Kaiba spat angrily. He threw her bag down and moved toward the other end of the bed to clasp both her ankles and pulled, hard; Lila countered by holding onto the headboard firmly so she wouldn't budge. Without thinking, Kaiba reached across to pry her hands off the headboard; he was now straddling her, hands firmly clasped around her wrists as he pulled. Startled, Lila's hands splayed out in front of her to push him off; the quick motion brought Kaiba's full weight crashing on top of her. Kaiba's sharp shoulder struck Lila's lip upon impact, Kaiba's hands still engulfing Lila's slender wrists. Lila yelped, more in surprise than pain, but Kaiba tensed, fearing he'd seriously hurt her.

"Shit, are you okay?" He exclaimed as he propped himself up on his hands to look down at her.

"Relax, I'm fine; I'm not going to sue you or anything," Lila mumbled, as she propped herself onto her elbows, bringing her face closer to Kaiba's. "Now that I caught you in your lie, are you going to tell me why you brought me in here the other night, why you slept next to me?" She pried softly, raising her eyes up to his. Kaiba took a deep breath before he raised his eyes from her lips to her eyes, again taken aback by their complex beauty. He realized she'd moved closer and he moved away instinctively, sitting up at the end of this bed. Lila moved to sit crisscrossed beside him, awaiting his reply.

"Since I've gotten to know you, you've made me feel…more at ease. Sitting next to you in class, having you around the house, having you with me when I travel…you have a soothing effect on me. You quell my anxieties, my worries; they seem smaller when I'm with you, like I'm seeing them from a distance." Kaiba tensed painfully as a wave of nausea overtook him. He'd never been this open with anyone, even his brother, since childhood. After being adopted, Gozaburo had beaten that weakness out of him through intense physical punishment, and his body still responded with pain and waves of sickness at the forbidden stimuli. Despite his discomfort, he pressed on, knowing he could never allow this moment of weakness again; it was now or never. "You'd think I'd be grateful to you because of that, but I'm not! I hate feeling that I need you. I hate missing you when you're gone. I hate knowing that I'll let you down, and I _will_ let you down, Lila! Don't you understand that I can _never_ be what you need, because you've made me fucking _weak_! And I should hate you for that, but I don't… I can't!" Kaiba snarled at her as his pent-up frustration burst forth like water from a busted dam. Overwhelmed by his outburst, Kaiba leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands as he felt the room spin around him. Lila's hand on his shoulder stabilized him and sent reassuring warmth surging through him again, soothing him like balm on a deep burn.

"Kaiba, caring for others does _not_ make you weak; it makes you _strong_. I see how much you love Mokuba, so much that you'd do anything to protect him. So tell me how something like that could make you weak!" He shifted his gaze to look at her. Her eyes were hardened in determination, her cheeks flushed, her lips set in a sorrowful frown as she beheld the pain and desperation in his piercing blue eyes. Without thinking—or perhaps thinking clearly for the first time in his life—Kaiba leaned forward, clasped his strong hands on either side of her head, and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then more passionately as he savored the sweet taste of her. Lila's eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed; as if under a spell, her hands traced the hard outline of Kaiba's chest before she grasped the soft fabric of his shirt and pulled herself towards him until she was practically sitting on his lap. To Kaiba, it still wasn't close enough; he wanted to feel more of her, all of her, against him; beneath him. He shrugged off his jacket hastily before plunging his hands roughly back into her hair, and pushing her down roughly on the bed, eliciting a surprised moan from Lila. Kaiba broke away to catch his breath before trailing kisses along the sharp line of her jaw, against the soft skin of her neck, eliciting another gentle moan that drove him wild with desire. As his hands explored her body, clinging alluringly to each and every curve, Lila felt Kaiba's growing arousal pressing against her through the thin fabric of her clothes. Suddenly, Pegasus' words flashed in her mind and her eyes flew open as she came to her senses and broke away from Kaiba's kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, concern lacing his breathless voice.

"This is wrong…" Lila said breathlessly, as she shoved Kaiba's weight off her gently and rose to her feet. "Is this what you do? You make stupid girls like me fall for you, toy with them, pushing them away then back again until they can't make sense of anything anymore, then use them however you wish because you know you can?"

"Lila what the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba rose to his feet, hands raised in surrender. It occurred to him that Pegasus might have gotten into her head more than he had thought.

"One minute you want to be friends, the next it's like you can't stand the sight of me and you treat me so coldly. And now…" She gestured towards the disheveled bed and his equally untidy clothes and hair. "What am I to you, really?"

"I—I don't know! Okay, I don't know! I've never felt like this before. I'm just trying to work this out the same as you are!" Kaiba exclaimed despairingly, a hand running through his hair distractedly.

"Well, I really hope you do. But until that happens, I don't think us being around each other more than necessary is a good idea. And I definitely can't stay here! I'm sorry, but I need to leave, now!" Flustered, Lila grabbed her bag off the floor and straightened her clothes before heading out the door, tears stinging her eyes. Kaiba grabbed onto her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What did Pegasus say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't know already! I was just too stupid to walk away before it got this far…" Lila wretched herself away and all but ran down the stairs before her heart could betray her again. She heard Kaiba following her, calling out to her, but bolted out the front door and past security into the cold night air, tears stinging her cheeks as they fell freely.


End file.
